El Reinado de Lord Voldemort
by Nenasfashion
Summary: Tom Ryddle, el Rey más cruel de todos los tiempos, ahora bajo la amenaza de una simple aldeana, Ginevra Weasley, por una profecia. Él desea matarla, ella tiene una misión que cumplir a su lado. AU TRxGW Cap 5 UP!
1. La Leyenda

**Disclaimer** Desde lo mas profundo del bosque prohibido, hemos surgido fraguando esta intrigante historia, desde las cenizas, hemos osado resurgir al ser más tenebroso del ultimo siglo, porque alguien como él… **¡No debe morir!**Claro que le pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

**Hi**

**¿Cómo están?**

Nunca terminando una historia pero si amenazando con volver… ahora hemos creado desde nuestra oscura imaginación este fic… un tanto extraño, complejo y un poco fumado, sobre todo un universo alterno jajajaja… lo presentaremos bien… si no que van a creer…

Es un fic… donde manejaremos una nueva pareja, claro nos gusta es Tommie Ryddle x Ginevra Weasley, si algo rara, pero tanto después de la Cámara de los Secretos quien no piensa en una pareja así. Además nos gusta la época de grandes magos y grandes reyes... y por supuesto !Dragones!.

Si, dirán que ya nos estamos volviendo locas, pero necesitábamos sacar esta idea extraña que nos merodeaba constantemente, incluso en momentos de esparcimiento, así que aquí esta nuestro AU esperamos que lo acepten y que dejen sus comentarios, ténganle fe, puede sorprenderlos...

Ya... nos vamos esto ha sido mucho bla, bla, bla, léanla, júzguenla y digamos que opinan.

Saludox y Abraxos…

* * *

_**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**_

**EL REINADO DE LORD VOLDEMORT**

_**By**_

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

_**

* * *

**_

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸ ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸**

_**La Leyenda...**_

El mundo mágico siempre había sido un lugar distinto a los demás, se caracterizaba por ser fantástico lleno de lugares increíbles y maravillosos que hospedaban a inimaginables criaturas y personas, envueltos en un paisaje tan agreste e indómito como bello, siempre lleno de vida y sueños, pero un día todo esto cambió, la oscuridad fue cubriendo el ambiente, haciendo que su brillo se fuera opacando, pero ¿a qué se debía esto?...

- Hace muchos siglos este mundo estaba regido por dos reyes, uno regia la parte Norte y otro se encargaba del Sur, por muchas generaciones esto fue así, la vida era compleja pero llena de alegría y paz, pero un día, el cambió brusco se dio a causa de un ser maligno que envidiaba tal armonía y felicidad, así que intervino y se apoderó del cuerpo del vástago del Rey del Sur, así estuvo viviendo en el cuerpo del niño simplemente aguardando el momento exacto para despertar, así cuando el joven chico de escasos dieciséis años comenzó a realizar un serie de eventos catastróficos, causando un desequilibrio.

- Esa es la leyenda… - espetó Minerva McGonagall, la consejera del Rey Dumbledore, una venerable dama, de edad avanzada poseedora de ojos de sabiduría y una belleza algo opacada por las arrugas en su rostro, alta, siempre ataviada con una túnica de color oscuro.

- Y ahora todo es guerra, es por eso que han muerto muchas personas ¿no? – comentó con tristeza una pequeña niña. La mujer la miró con ternura, esa era la realidad en la que vivían.

- Todo mejorará - mencionó la mujer, aunque su tono de voz dejaba ver un dejo de tristeza.

- Pero… en la historia que usted nos contó no mencionó a la esperanza, al alma del mundo, aquella que será capaz de acabar con la oscuridad y tristeza – comentó otro pequeño.

- Si, la que tomará forma humana y enfrentará con valor a ese espectro – agregó otro.

- Es verdad, había olvidado ese detalle, pero eso es solo un mito, nadie sabe si es verdad – aseveró la consejera real.

De entre las sombras de un pilar, un joven salió dejando ver sus pupilas verdes, comenzó a caminar por los pasillos de aquel monumental y antiguo castillo del Fénix, una sonrisa afectada aparecía en su rostro, se detuvo frente a un gran ventanal, que dejaba ver un paisaje espectacular, aún las sombras no alcanzaban ese lugar.

- Harry ¿dónde estabas? – inquirió un joven alto, de melena color fuego y brillantes pupilas azules.

- Solo estaba… caminando ¿sabes? escuche a unos niños hablar del alma del mundo mágico – profirió clavando sus pupilas en su amigo.

- Eso… siempre he creído que es un simple mito, la realidad es que el mundo se estaba acabando, destruido por la maldad de ese infeliz del Rey Ryddle… o mejor conocido como Lord Voldemort - manifestó afectado Ron.

- Mmmm… bueno, mejor dime ¿para qué me buscabas? – preguntó con simpleza.

- Bueno, mis padres quieren que vayas a cenar – agregó con una sonrisa – mi madre cocinó un estofado que olía bastante bien - mencionó tocando su estomago – vamos, que me muero de hambre.

El chico sonrió y comenzó a caminar dirigiéndose a la pequeña aldea que se encontraba dentro de los muros que protegían la ciudad.

En Hangleton...

Un atractivo joven de melena negra y corta, de pupilas profundas color tormenta, se encontraba sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana de su habitación, observando el horizonte, el sol se iba ocultando tras las altas montañas, entre un mar de fuego que teñía de púrpura las aguas del lago dándole la apariencia de bronce recién fundido, mientras que por levante un vapor violáceo, cada vez más oscuro anunciaba las primeras tinieblas.

Una fría brisa movió sus mechones opacando su vista - ¿Qué demonios me esta pasando? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en esa estúpida profecía?... nadie es lo suficientemente poderoso para detenerme mucho menos el alma del mundo reencarnada en humano ¿Qué estupidez es esa?

En ese momento un sonido en su puerta lo hizo distraerse de su cavilaciones, se giró malhumorado observando el umbral - ¿Qué demonios quieren?... ordené que no me molestaran.

La puerta de madera se abrió dando paso a la elegante figura de una mujer de cabellos negros y profundos ojos del mismo color - lo siento mi señor, pero el Jefe de los Caballeros de Walpurgis ha vuelto con buenas noticias – musitó expectante de la respuesta de su Rey.

. Mmmm… ya veo, dile que hablare después con él – replicó, colocando una sonrisa de triunfo, al parecer la misión que le había encomendado a su general había sido un éxito.

Bellatrix asintió en silencio, realizó una reverencia y abandonó la habitación, dejando a Tom sumido en el silencio de su cuarto.

- Pronto todo me pertenecerá… y el Reino del Norte tendrá que rendirse, Dumbledore será uno más de mis sirvientes o quizás adorne con su lapida un cementerio…

En las afueras de Ottery St. Catchpole

Ginevra, la única hija de una humilde familia, que por generaciones solo había tenido descendientes varones, el nacimiento de ella había llenado de alegría a sus padres, además de haber sido un milagro su existencia ya que todos pensaban que había muerto poco después de nacer, debido a que la casa donde había se encontraban, había sido victima de un ataque feroz por parte de Los Caballeros de Walpurgis, ya que por orden de Lord Voldemort debido al temor de la profecía, había hecho desaparecer a todos los infantes recién nacidos, sin importar su sexo y nivel social, pero asombrosamente la niña salió intacta del incendio producido.

La pequeña pelirroja se encontraba dormida en su habitación, pero por alguna razón lo que estaba soñando la perturbaba, haciéndola retorcerse en su lecho.

Se despertó agitada, su frente estaba perlada por un ligero sudor - ¡Por Merlín!... ¿qué fue ese sueño?, ¿por qué no dejo de tenerlo?… ¿qué significa? – se preguntó alterada y consternada, ya que el sueño del que hablaba lo había tenido desde que tenía noción y memoria, siempre era lo mismo, ahí estaba ella en oscuro castillo frente a un joven de mirada profunda y fría que podía helar hasta el corazón más vivo, hasta la llama más ardiente… él empuñaba su espada hacia su frágil cuerpo y ella solo se quedaba ahí mirándolo justicieramente al pronunciar "_es hora de cumplir tu destino Tom Marvolo Ryddle"_...

- Pero… ese nombre, no puede ser… todos saben que ese nombre no es otro que Lord Voldemort, el nombre que no debe ser pronunciado… el innombrable - espetó confundida.

- Ginny querida, es hora de cenar – prorrumpió su madre Molly Weasley, entrando a la habitación abruptamente.

La pequeña asintió con una pequeña sonrisa tratando de aparentar que todo estaba bien. Bajó con paso lento, mientras en su cabeza no dejaba de repiquetear la frase dicha en sus sueños "_es hora de cumplir tu destino Tom Marvolo Ryddle"_...

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸**

**Continuara... si ustedes así lo desean...**

Es el prólogo, la presentación de la historia, así que no se preocupen, todos saldrán en su momento...

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Qué pasará?**

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Qué significan esos raros sueños?**

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Será verdad el mito de la Luz?**

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Dónde estará?**

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Alguna vez saldrá Tommie de su Castillo?**

**¿Reviews? ¿Avadas? ¿Algo? ¿Señales?**

**¡Merlín! Hemos comenzado a divagar simplemente R&R.**


	2. Predicciones

**Disclaimer** Desde lo mas profundo del bosque prohibido, hemos surgido fraguando esta intrigante historia, desde las cenizas, hemos osado resurgir al ser más tenebroso del ultimo siglo, porque alguien como él… **¡No debe morir! **Claro que le pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

**Hi**

**¿Cómo están?**

En esta ocasión hemos traído a nuestro guapo protagonista para darles la bienvenida y los agradecimientos. Así que los dejamos con él.

Hola, como están bienvenidos a mi reino, sepan que para poder estar aquí tiene que jurar lealtad a mi, pero por el momento dejaremos los tatuajes de la marca para después e iremos al punto, agradecer a todas ustedes por leer acerca de mi, si, se que soy un tema interesante, y con esta idea de las nenas, me divertiré mucho.

Empecemos con **hope777,** bienvenida al fic, si, se que no hay muchas historias en español de mi hermanos apersona con Ginny, pero ellas no abandonan nada, así que no te preocupes, bueno te mando un beso y espero seguir contando contigo, ¿de acuerdo?. Piensa en mi.

Ahora es el turno de **Rouse Malfoy**, bienvenida al fic, ¿eres Malfoy he? Como mi jefe de Caballeros, interesante, bueno, gracias por leer el fic, síguelo que se pondrá mejor, te mando besos. Siempre fiel a mí.

Ahora sigue una gran fan de mis nenas, **Nymphadora Tonks Black**, las sigues en varias de sus historias ¿cierto?, espero que también leas el secreto oscuro, por supuesto también aparezco yo como protagonista, pero en fin, sigamos con esto, el capitulo se tardo un poco porque con tantos fics a estas niñas les cuesta algo de trabajo, pero siempre fieles a mi, aquí esta el segundo, espero que te guste y dejes un review para que estas chicas se den prisa. Te mando un fuerte abrazo y un beso.

Hola **a-grench** ¿qué tal te va? Bienvenida al fic, aquí tienes la actualización si, se que como protagonista el fic es interesante, espera y veras lo que vendrá, cada vez mejor, ahora déjanos un review ¿de acuerdo? No dejes de serme fiel. Te mando un abrazo y un beso.

Vamos con **RebecaNara**, claro que es interesante, como que me tiene a mi de protagonista y eso hace que valga mucho la pena. Espero que este capitulo te guste, te mando un fuerte abrazo y un beso, espero seguir contando contigo fielmente.

Hola **Danyhogg**, una de mis mas fieles seguidoras, si, me dijeron que te gustan mucho los fics conmigo de protagonista, así que espero que sigas este fic y no dejes de apoyarme para que mis nenas escriban rápido, aquí esta la actualización y espero tu review. Te mando un abrazo y un beso. Recuerda "Siempre fiel a mi"

Sigue **vlucia**, hola he aquí la actualización, el segundo capitulo revela un poco de lo que será este entramado fic, espero que lo sigas y no lo abandones, recuerda que hay que serme fiel en toda circunstancia, déjanos tu review ¿de acuerdo? Te mando un fuerte beso y un abrazo. Cuídate.

Bueno, eso es todo por el momento, aunque espero que cada capitulo aumente el numero de lectoras. Me despido, tengo un reino que conquistar y no olviden "**Siempre fiel al Rey Voldemort"**, fue un placer. Hasta pronto

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸Rey Tom Marvolo Ryddle "Lord Voldemort"** **¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸**

**

* * *

**

_**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**_

**EL REINADO DE LORD VOLDEMORT**

_**By**_

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

_**

* * *

**_

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸ ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸**

_**Predicciones…**_

La noche alcanzó con sus sombras la pequeña casa de los Weasley, de la cual salía una fumarada de humo proveniente de la chimenea, adentro, la cena se había dado en total armonía, claro, con ligeras risas y regaños al escuchar los comentarios de los gemelos, Fred y George, los cuales fácilmente podrían haber sido considerados los bufones reales, pero su mejor cualidad era ser vendedores en el mercado del Castillo, claro que también eran conocidos en los caminos, donde intercambiaban productos con las caravanas, quizás hasta volviéndose filibusteros. Con su trabajo ayudaban a sus padres a sostener su casa.

La chica de cabellos de fuego a pesar de que trataba de que nadie notara su estado, no podía evitar evocar ese sueño, intentó comer lo suficiente como para que no le reprendieran, ni cuestionaran y fingiendo sueño, se talló sus ojos avellana – me voy a descansar, gracias por la comida – anunció levantándose, notando que solo sus padres y el amigo de su hermano prestaban atención a sus palabras, ya que sus hermanos se encontraban en una típica discusión.

- Que descanses querida – comentó su mamá, observándola alejarse para después reprender a los pelirrojos por su actitud en la mesa, más aún frente a su invitado – lo siento – dijo observando al ojiverde, el cual aún tenía clavadas sus pupilas en el umbral por el cual había desaparecido Ginny, ya que había notado algo raro en ella.

- No, no hay porque, muchas gracias por sus atenciones, pero me tengo que retirar, debo volver a Gridmmauld – manifestó levantándose y tomando su túnica de la silla.

- Harry querido, sabes que puedes quedarte – interpeló Molly.

- Si Harry, quédate, dormirás en mi cuarto – pidió el ojiazul.

- Será en otra ocasión Ron – respondió con una media sonrisa, caminando hacia la salida. Cuando una mano en su hombro lo hizo detenerse.

- Harry ¿Aún no hay noticias de Sirius? – preguntó susurrante Arthur.

El moreno lo miró, negando con la cabeza.

- Ya veo, no pierdas la fe, Los Caballeros del Fénix lo encontraran – animó el hombre.

El chico de cabellos azabache solo esbozó una lúgubre sonrisa y se despidió, saliendo de la cálida casa al frío viento, dirigió su vista al cielo cubierto por algunas nubes, pero aún podían percibirse algunos puntos brillantes, respiró profundamente, avanzó hasta el camino principal, dónde no tardo en pasar un carruaje, lo abordó y comenzó su viaje.

En Hangleton...

Las tinieblas habían cubierto el Castillo, solo las antorchas iluminaban, dejando ver lo monumental de aquella antigua construcción, las murallas se encontraban custodiadas por el Ejercito Oscuro, comandado por Los Caballeros de Walpurgis.

Dentro del Castillo una figura avanzaba decididamente por los pasillos, cubierta por un atuendo negro y una gran túnica del mismo color, el cual se fue iluminando conforme se iban abriendo las puertas del Gran Salón.

Avanzó por la alfombra que

cruzaba el lugar, en el centro de la habitación se encontraba un gran blasón con la insignia de un cráneo atravesada por una serpiente, marca que sin duda conocía todo el mundo mágico.

Aquella que poseían sus hombres, sus incondicionales seguidores en el antebrazo izquierdo en forma de tatuaje.

Al verlo entrar los hombre se levantaron de sus sillas y le brindaron una reverencia, hasta que llegó a su lugar en el inició de la mesa, debajo del blasón, los miró sin expresión alguna, clavando su vista principalmente en el Jefe de los Caballeros.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué noticias me has traído Malfoy?, más vale que sea algo bueno… – cuestionó con su voz gruesa, sin despegar la vista de él, sintiendo como su serpiente se deslizaba por su asiento enroscándose en el poza brazos, él alzó su mano y la acarició confiadamente.

- Mi Señor, hemos logrado capturar al Jefe de los Caballeros del Fénix – anunció con una medía sonrisa triunfal.

- Ya veo – espetó complacido.

- Ahora parte de sus legiones se encuentran derrotadas, sin un líder fuerte para reagruparse rápidamente, tardaran un tiempo en recuperarse – agregó confiado el platinado, atreviéndose a mirar a los ojos a su Señor.

- Mmmm quiero la derrota total de esos estúpidos, así que espero que cumplas también con esto – manifestó en son de orden el pelinegro.

- S-si Señor – respondió Lucius, agachando la vista.

- ¿Y dónde esta el festejo? – cuestionó queriéndose divertir y alejar esa tonta profecía que lo amenazaba.

- En el Salón del ala Norte - replicó Mulciber con una gran sonrisa.

Sin decir nada, el Rey se levantó con Nagini abrazada a él, elegantemente recorrió los corredores dirigiéndose a donde le habían indicado.

En las afueras de Ottery St. Catchpole…

La chica de cabellos carmesí miraba crispar las llamas de su chimenea, mientras se cambiaba de ropa aún llena de confusión por aquel sueño que cada vez se volvía más tangible y real "_¿Qué significará?"_

Avanzó hasta su cama dejándose caer en ella – pero ¿por qué tengo este sueño? ¿Qué tiene que ver Tom Marvolo Ryddle? ¿Cómo es qué él aparece en ese sueño?... es tan tonto… yo ni siquiera lo conozco en persona, bueno ¿cómo se le puede conocer si es el despreciable Rey Oscuro? ¿Cómo podría yo saber como es?... ¡esto debe ser un locura! – se dijo girándose, clavando su vista en un punto perdido de su cuarto, escuchando como sus hermanos cerraban las puertas de sus cuartos entre risas y reclamos por parte de Ron.

- ¡Ahhhh!... este sueño es perturbador y ni hablar de las palabras, es tan real… pero, yo se que en coherencia me moriría de miedo al sentir el filo de una espada en mi cuello – se llevó la mano a su garganta – y ahí parezco no tener miedo… al contrario, es como si no le temiera a la muerte… ni a él… no puedo creer que el chico que sale en mis sueños puede ser un ser tan cruel, pero lo es… - evocó el recuerdo del joven tenebroso – lo que más me llama la atención es su mirada tan penetrante y oscura, llena de muerte, tan fría que solo de recordarla un escalofrío me recorre, él no es como los chicos que conozco, bueno al menos eso creo… después de todo estoy divagando en lo que puede ser solo fantasías mías… quizá ni siquiera sea así… puede que sea viejo y feo… o no… o desagradable – se llevó las manos a la cara, tapándosela frustrada – estoy dándole demasiada importancia a ese sueño… ahora me afecta, a mi que me importa como sea ese Rey… eso no cambia la situación en la que vivimos.

Se levantó y apagó las velas, se metió bajo las mantas… notando como las brazas de su chimenea se iban apagando – de todas formas… iré a ver a Hermione, igual y puede darme una idea de por qué tengo este sueño…

Lentamente se fue quedando dormida aún llena de ese abrumador sueño.

En Gridmmauld…

Harry arribaba a su morada, una construcción antigua, de piedra gris elegante, considerada fría para el que no la conociera.

Entró meditabundo, sin ganas de nada, se tiró en el mullido sillón, el cual dejó salir algo de polvo que lo hizo estornudar, en ese momento arribó Remus Lupin, un valiente caballero, llenó de secretos.

- ¿Has tenido noticias de Sirius? – preguntó clavando sus pupilas en el castaño, al cual le tenía un gran apreció por haber sido un gran amigo de su padre, de su padrino y de él, además de que lo consideraba un gran profesor y un gran guerrero.

- No, nada en el Cuartel… no han llegado noticias, pero tranquilo, las malas noticias llegan primero… así que confía en él – manifestó con un timbre neutral aunque su rostro dejaba ver cierta preocupación.

Esto no pasó desapercibido para el moreno que lo siguió con la mirada hasta que el hombre se sentó frente a él.

- Pero es que no podemos solo hacer eso - exclamó levantándose sintiéndose impotente.

- Tranquilo, yo saldré mañana con una legión de hombres para combatir la invasión a Acanthia Way, de ahí buscaré a Sirius, en los últimos lugares que tuvimos noticias de su legión – explicó con seriedad.

- Quiero ir contigo – aseveró demandante.

- No Harry, aún te falta experiencia en batalla y no podemos arriesgarnos – replicó lógico.

- Pero… - trató de interpelar.

- Aunque quisiera llevarte, el Rey Dumbledore no estaría de acuerdo – aseguró el ojiámbar, acercándose al joven y colocando su mano en su hombro.

- Es que no es justo, no quiero estar aquí sin hacer nada – discutió dejando caer los hombros.

- Harry, por ahora es mejor que te quedes, no sabemos todo lo que esta sucediendo allá, hay demasiados peligros, yo te mantendré informado – comunicó el hombre.

El ojiverde no muy convencido aceptó, aunque el hecho de que Remus se fuera también lo preocupaba.

- Me voy a descansar, no te desveles demasiado – mencionó el castaño abandonando la habitación.

El vástago de los Potter pasó un tiempo más en la Sala meditando todo lo ocurrido, para después por fin irse a descansar, después de todo mañana era otro día.

En Hangleton...

Lord Voldemort arribaba al Salón, al instante las personas que festejaban se quedaron inmutadas, no era tan raro que él de repente estuviera en esas fiestas, pero el solo hecho de verlo imponía autoridad y sumisión.

- ¿Esto es una fiesta? - preguntó alzando su ceja negra, sondeando el lugar – vamos continúen… quiero una copa de vino.

- Si, señor – comentó una mujer, al instante mandó a una elfo domestico por ella.

Tom avanzó por el lugar hasta llegar a una mesa vacía cerca del ventanal, pronto su bebida llegó, la música y el festejo continuaron.

Mientras bebía whiskey de una copa de oro, Bellatrix llegó a su lado, él la observó sin darle mucha importancia a su conversación, mientras seguía acariciando a Nagini. Cuando miró hacia los jardines se percató de que había una fila de chicas tratando de acercarse a una rubia.

- ¿Esa es Sypha? – inquirió, haciendo que la pelinegra ladeara su rostro para ver por el ventanal.

- Si, es ella... parece que nuevamente esta leyendo las cartas – evidenció la mujer.

- Ya veo – replicó interesado, se levantó y dejó a la gran serpiente en el lugar, tomó su copa y sin decir nada salió al jardín, avanzando hacia la chica.

Las demás mujeres comenzaron a murmurar al verlo, unas cuantas valientes intentaron coquetearle, unas más prefirieron alejarse, cuando el llegó al lado de Sypha Szilagy, ella levantó el rostro sorprendida de verle en los jardines, mientras que la mujer a la que le leía las cartas lo miraba con respeto y sumisión.

- Quiero que me leas las cartas – expresó clavando sus pupilas azul-grisáceas en ella.

- Yo… eh si claro – contestó con incredulidad en su voz por la petición.

Ryddle pasó su vista por los presentes dándoles a entender que se fueran, la gente se fue alejando, a pesar de estar interesadas en lo que la adivinadora pudiera decirle.

La mística señaló la silla delante de ella, tomó las cartas entre sus manos – bueno usted sabe que no soy la mejor…

- Lo eres, no deberías dudarlo... además no me hables de usted, te lo he dicho muchas veces… ahora lee las cartas para mi y quiero que seas totalmente sincera en lo que veas – demandó el pelinegro.

Sypha no dijo más y se dedicó a barajar las tarjetas, para después colocarlas en la mesa – por favor corte este mazo tres veces con la mano izquierda - él lo hizo pensando solo en una cosa, saber sobre la profecía.

Después de eso formó una estrella de cuatro puntas con las veintiún cartas que fueron saliendo, las recogió desconcertando al rey que la miró fijamente.

La chica trató de no romper su concentración y siguió su labor, repartiendo las veintiún cartas en tres montoncitos de siete cartas cada uno, las extendió ordenadamente en la mesa, empezando con el montón de en medio, siguiendo con el de la derecha y acabando por el de la izquierda.

- Esta manera de tirar las cartas se llama la Gran Estrella, ahora pasare a leer lo que ellas quieren mostrarle sobre lo que desea saber – explicó destapando las cartas, cambiando la expresión en su rostro por cierta impresión.

- ¿Qué pasa? – cuestionó con un timbre de voz exigente.

- Yo…

- Dime lo que ves y no me ocultes nada – ordenó firme.

Szilagy clavó sus pupilas verdes en las imágenes que había revelado su baraja, pasó saliva con cierta preocupación.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó exasperado.

Sypha posó su mirada en él – "el tiempo de la justicia se acerca, valientes se aventuran a venir… un espíritu luminoso despertará" – dijo con firmeza aunque en su voz se dejaba oír cierto temor.

Tom se tomó un minuto para analizar esas palabras, bebió el contenido de su copa y se levantó caminando unos pasos lejos de la pelirroja desconcertándola.

- Yo… puedo volver a leérselas, quizás me equivoqué en mi predicción – mencionó tomando apresurada las cartas.

- No – pronunció firme, se giró y avanzó hacia ella, tomando su mentón – es mejor que te vayas a descansar, es tarde y las bestias saldrán de la oscuridad – espetó con cierto toque coqueto.

La mística tomó sus cosas y avanzó hacia el Castillo. Al quedarse solo aventó la copa pensando en como extrañamente todo coincidía, la profecía, la predicción - ¡tengo que terminar con todo esto!... ¿justicia?, que estupidez… será que esa maldita luz se acerca, pero yo di ordenes precisas, pero no hay como hacer las cosas por ti mismo, debo averiguar quién pude ser y destruirla – profirió determinante.

- Pasa algo mi señor – indagó la pelinegra.

- Nada – replicó girándose y avanzando hacia el Castillo.

- ¿Esto tiene qué ver con lo que predijo Sypha? - cuestionó Bella.

- Mmmm no, pienso que tiene un gran talento – aseveró aún pensando en eso, sin querer volver al festejo se recluyó en su cuarto.

Se tocó las sienes sintiendo unas terribles punzadas – maldición - invocó una copa y avanzó hacia un mueble donde se encontraba un grupo de botellas, se sirvió una gran cantidad de vino y lentamente lo bebió.

Se recostó en su cama, ya no quería pensar en nada, poco después se quedó dormido, pero su sueño no era el más liberador, al parecer su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada, ya que el sueño que vivía era bastante real.

Se encontraba en un lugar tenebroso frente a una joven a la cual no le podía ver el rostro – "a pesar de tu gran poder no podrás destruirme" - empuñó su espada hacia el frágil cuerpo de la chica, sintiéndose temeroso, por alguna razón le costaba terminar con su ataque, no podía enterrar su espada.

- "_Es hora de cumplir tu destino Tom Marvolo Ryddle"_ – pronunció la joven con un timbre firme, una gran luz apareció y él despertó inesperadamente bañado en un frío sudor y llenó de confusión.

- ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso? – exclamó perturbado. Se levantó y se sirvió un poco de vino, pasándolo rápidamente, evitando sentir ese sabor amargo por lo que había soñado – estoy sugestionándome demasiado… ¡esto es estúpido! – se rió pensando en lo absurdo que era su sueño - ¿por qué yo no podría deshacerme de esa chica? ¿Y por qué no puede verle la cara?... no tiene lógica… solo fue un sueño estúpido – se dijo tratando de converse, aunque no podía dejar de pensar que esa profecía se estaba acercando demasiado a él.

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸ ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸**

Cada uno de nuestros personajes irá aparecido conforme avance la historia, casi todos tiene un personaje que será importante para salvar el reino…

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Qué pasará?**

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Qué significan esos raros sueños?**

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Será verdad lo que predijo Sypha?**

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Donde estará la Luz?**

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Quién fue capturado por los Ejércitos de Tommie?**

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Qué hará Harry?**

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Sirius volverá?**

**¿Reviews? ¿Avadas? ¿Algo? ¿Señales?**

**¡Merlín! Hemos comenzado a divagar simplemente R&R**


	3. Revelando temores

**Disclaimer** Desde lo mas profundo del bosque prohibido, hemos surgido fraguando esta intrigante historia, desde las cenizas, hemos osado resurgir al ser más tenebroso del ultimo siglo, porque alguien como él… **¡No debe morir!**Claro que le pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

**Hi**

**¿Cómo están?**

Y en esta ocasión hemos traído a nuestra linda protagonista para brindarles los agradecimientos. Así que sin más, las dejamos con ella.

Hola, ¿Cómo están? Soy Ginny Weasley, no hagan caso a Tom, para poder estar aquí no tiene que jurarle lealtad a nadie, esta alardeando, aunque sea Voldemort, bueno, ahora lo que nos trajo aquí, agradecer a todas ustedes por leer esta loca historia de las nenas.

Iniciemos con **hope777,** gracias por seguir el fic, aquí esta la actualización, esperamos que te guste, y cono dicen las nenas, ellas también siempre fieles a Voldenort, aunque mi no me agrade del todo, bueno te mando un abrazo y esperamos seguir contando con tu review en este capi, ¿de acuerdo? Saludos.

Ahora es el turno de **Danyhogg**, o la aprendiz de Voldemort, **Luna Ryddle.** Hola, ¿cómo estas?, bueno, te diré que ya le pasaron tu review a Tom y se siente demasiado elevado por tener una fan como tu, aunque he de decirte que de competencia tienes a Bellatrix, así que hay que poner más empeño, ¿no crees? Bueno, espero que ya estés mas recuperada de sueño y leas este capi, te aseguro que se esta poniendo interesante, déjanos tu review ¿de acuerdo? Te mando un abrazo. Y como dijo Tom, recuérdales que "Siempre fiel a mi"

Seguimos con **a-grench** ¿que tal te va? Si, esto de compartir sueños con otra persona es algo complicado, ya vez como vuela la imaginación de estas niñas, aquí tienes la actualización, cada vez se pone mejor, déjanos un review para saber que te pareció ¿de acuerdo? Te mando un abrazo y si, gracias por serle fiel a Voldemort. ¬¬

Hola **Rouse Malfoy**, lindo nombre, le diré a Ron que le ponga así a alguna de sus hijas si algún día llega a casarse, bueno, regresemos, ¿por qué Malfoy?, eso me suena muy parecido al amor que le tiene Lady a Draco, pero en fin gracias por leer el fic, espero que lo sigas y no nos abandones, esperamos tu review, para poder alegrar a estas nenas mortifagas y así puedan escribir más rápido. te mando un gran abrazo.

Ahora vamos co un flamante caballero **adolfo de la torre aguilera, ¿**cómo estas? Bienvenido al fic, me encanta saber que hay un hombre entre los lectores, ¿tu también le eres fiel a Voldemort? Bueno, que bueno que te gusto el fic, tienes razón, conociendo a las nenas, Sirius regresara, ellas no pueden dejarlo morir, son fanáticas de la resurrección jajaja aquí tienes la actualización y espero contar con tu review para saber que te pareció, por lo pronto cuídate mucho, te mando un gran abrazo y un beso.

También quiero agradecer a **Nymphadora Tonks Black, RebecaNara, vlucia**cuyo review extrañamos mucho, ¿dónde están niñas?. Y a todas aquellas personas que se toman la molestia de leer aunque no nos dejen review y por favor, anímense a dejarlo, harán muy felices a estas niñas.

Bueno, por el momento son todos, espero que la próxima vez que me toque agradecer sean más, me encanta poder escribirles, por lo pronto me tengo que despedir tengo una profecía que cumplir, fue un placer. Hasta pronto

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸Ginevra Molly Weasley** **¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸**

_**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**_

**EL REINADO DE LORD VOLDEMORT**

_**By**_

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸ ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸**

_**Revelando temores…**_

En Hangleton…

El Rey Riddle comenzaba a abrir sus ojos, los sentía arenosos, ya que después de ese sueño que no dejaba de perturbarlo había regresado a la fiesta, encontrándose con una dama que le había entretenido un buen rato.

Aventó las mantas que lo cubrían parcialmente, perezosamente se incorporó y caminó hacia en el alfeizar de piedra, dio un vistazo, el cielo era tormentoso como sus pupilas, vio como sus súbditos se encontraban realizando sus actividades, sonrió complacido.

Un sonido en su puerta lo distrajo, ladeó sus pupilas hacía la entrada, notando como se abría lentamente la puerta, dejando ver a un elfo domestico.

- Señor, su baño esta listo – informó servicialmente, sin siquiera levantar el rostro.

Tom avanzó hacia una puerta pequeña que comunicaba su cuarto con otro, encontrándose con la servidumbre que lo ayudaría a bañarse.

En las afueras de Ottery St. Catchpole

Una pequeña choza, resaltaba de las demás, debido a la vida cálida que se llevaba dentro de ella; los rayos del sol se colaban por una ventana iluminando el rostro tierno de una pelirroja, lentamente fue saliendo de su sueño, abriendo solo un ojo, notando que ya era de mañana, se llevó las mantas a la cara, como queriendo que la noche durará más.

Después de unos minutos, aventó las cobijas y se talló los ojos, parpadeó un par de veces acostumbrándose a la luz, se estiró un poco, bostezando un poco, en ese momento un sonido estrepitoso retumbo, esto causó que aventará las mantas y corriera a la puerta de madera, al abrirla se encontró con los gemelos felicitándose por un invento de fuegos exitoso, mientras Ronald les gritaba molesto por haberlo despertado de esa manera.

- Ahora verán – exclamó el ojiazul, corriendo solo en calzoncillos por el pasillo.

- Vamos Ron, solo fue una broma… - expresó Fred, riendo.

- Si, mamá dijo que te despertáramos ya – musitó el otro, huyendo.

- Son unos tontos – murmuró Ginny, rodando sus ojos, negó con su cabeza y volvió a su habitación.

Cerró la puerta, dejando que su cuerpo se recargara en ella, clavó su vista en el techo – hermanos… es mejor que me apure y busque a Hermione… necesito respuestas – a su mente volvieron imágenes de su sueño, ese joven de mirada profunda y fría.

Avanzó por su habitación como hipnotizada, se colocó lentamente sus zapatos – vamos Ginny, pronto obtendremos respuestas… deja de pensar en él – tomó sus cosas para ducharse y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, donde se encontró con sus hermanos jugando con el agua de la tina - ¿qué hacen? – inquirió, recibiendo como respuesta una jarra de agua tibia.

- ¡Mamá! – gritó enojada.

- Ginny, no teníais que gritar así – reclamó Fred.

- Si, eres una aguafiestas – agregó el otro, mientras Ronald, salía empapado de la habitación.

- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? – cuestionó al llegar su madre.

- Fueron ellos – señaló delatoramente la pelirroja.

- Mmm quiero que arreglen este desastre y los quiero ya en el Comedor – ordenó Molly, mirándolos con severidad que incluso lograba domar a los gemelos.

- Mamá, ¿y yo? – preguntó señalando su estado de humedad – necesito bañarme.

- Puedes utilizar el otro baño, pero calienta el agua – manifestó su madre.

- ¡Genial! – avanzó molesta, dejando tras de si a su mamá y a sus hermanos, llegó hasta el cuarto de sus padres y avanzó hasta el cuarto de baño de estos, observó los baldes de agua cerca de la tina - ¿por qué a mi?, ¿acaso este no es mi día? – exclamó mirando el techo.

Buscó entre su ropa mojada su varita - _aguamanti_ – movió el agua hacia la tina, para después calentarla.

El vapor comenzó a llenar la habitación, la temperatura se elevó ligeramente, se desvistió y entró a la tina – vaya, no me quedó nada mal…

Cerró sus ojos, dejando que el agua la relajara, a lo lejos podía escuchar las risas de sus hermanos, de seguro aún seguían molestando a su Ron, ignoró todos los sonidos y se concentró en si misma, llegando a estar en un estado de inconsciencia, nuevamente su mente dejó entrar ese sueño, a ese chico.

Ella sabía que nuevamente se encontraba reviviendo ese sueño, pero por alguna razón no podía cambiar nada, todo seguía al pie de la letra, todas las veces, el filo de la espada en su cuerpo "_Es hora de cumplir tu destino Tom Marvolo Ryddle",_ de pronto nada solo una voz repitiendo una frase "_El momento se acerca"._

Al instante se despertó agotada, aún a lo lejos podía escuchar esa frase – p-pero ¿qué…? – se pasó la mano por su rostro, se pellizco, para saber que estaba despierta - ¿qué me pasa?, ¿qué fue eso?... ¿qué momento?, debo averiguar que me esta pasando – se apuró a bañarse y salió envuelta en una bata que cubría casi en la totalidad su cuerpo.

Al llegar a su habitación, buscó rápidamente un vestido, sin prestar atención en lo que las chicas solían hacer, en si era el mejor, el que le combinaba, con el que se vería bien, nada de eso le importaba ahora. Se cepillo su cabello y lo ató con un listón, bajó al comedor, donde encontró su desayuno sobre la mesa, al parecer sus hermanos ya se habían ido.

A su lado yacía un pergamino, al abrirlo identifico la caligrafía de su madre, la leyó rápidamente – salí a comprar algunas verduras para la comida, no tardo, mamá.

Se sentó a la mesa y desayuno lentamente aunque en realidad solo había jugado con los alimentos, se levantó y colocó su plato en una tina, tomó su túnica del perchero de la entrada, escribió una pequeña nota, la cual dejó sobre la mesa, sin pensarlo salió en busca de su amiga.

En el Cuartel de los Caballeros del Fénix

El ojiverde ya se encontraba ahí deambulando molesto por el lugar – es que no es justo – bramó.

- Harry, tranquilízate – pidió Bilius que comenzaba a marearse con tanta vuelta que daba su amigo.

- Ron, es que no entiendes… yo quiero ir – manifestó sin parar de caminar.

- Si entiendo, pero si Remus te dijo que no, ¿qué puedes hacer?

A Potter no le dio tiempo de responder, en ese momento Remus entró envestido en su armadura, con la insignia del fénix en el pecho.

- Es hora de partir – anunció caminando hacia el ahijado de su amigo – te escribiré en cuanto tenga noticias de Sirius – colocó su mano en el hombro del chico, haciendo que este elevara sus pupilas hasta toparse con las ámbar del hombre – Harry, entiendo tu molestia, pero ya no hay tiempo para eso – exclamó con premura.

James dejó caer sus hombros – lo se… cuídate – exclamó resignado, no quería que el castaño se fuera, pensando que estaba enojado, lo abrazó sin pensarlo más.

Remus esbozó una nostálgica sonrisa y respondió inmediatamente al abrazo – lo haré – se separó y caminó hacia el expectante pelirrojo, le tendió su mano – llévalo a distraerse o terminará haciendo un hoyo en el suelo.

Ronald sonrió divertido mirando al ojiverde de reojo – lo haré, déjalo en mis manos, cuídate y vuelve pronto antes de Harry no haga solo un hoyo sino todo un pozo – replicó risueño.

Lupin los miró por última vez y abandonó el lugar, dirigiéndose a donde su legión lo aguardaba, donde el Rey Dumbledore lo despidió.

- Querido amigo, confío en que encontraras a la legión y a Sirius, yo te haré llegar tus siguientes movimientos, no olvides tener cuidado con los Caballeros de Walpurgis – aconsejó con seriedad.

- Así será – replicó firme.

- No dejes que la oscuridad los alcance o sabes lo que puede suceder - advirtió, mientras sus pupilas se tornaban de un azul profundo.

- No se preocupe, tendré cuidado, aún así llevo el fuego del fénix – comentó recordando que eso los ayudará en los momentos difíciles.

- Entonces confío en ti, la guerra aún no ha comenzado, pronto iniciará el equilibrio – manifestó enigmáticamente.

El castaño no comprendió en su totalidad la última frase, aún así no era momento para analizarlo, realizó una reverencia y se encaminó a su corcel dorado.

Harry y Ron miraban desde el balcón a los guerreros que partían, siendo despedidos por los aldeanos, que lanzaban flores, mientras que otros lloraban por su partida.

El Rey dirigió su vista hacía el palco donde se encontraban los jóvenes, posó su vista exclusivamente en el ojiverde – pronto será tu turno, paciencia Señor Potter – murmuró regresando su vista al horizonte donde se percibía una espesa niebla.

- ¿Ha dicho algo mi Lord? – preguntó detrás de él McGonagall.

- No, nada – respondió, brindándole una suave sonrisa.

En Hangleton...

Lucius Malfoy recorría los calabozos del lugar, entre gemidos de dolos, aullidos moribundos y sin duda la peste que provenía de los cuerpos que habían fallecido en ese oscuro lugar. Avanzó con paso firme hasta llegar a una celda especial custodiada por varios guardias.

- Déjenme pasar – ordenó mientras sus pupilas lucían ansiosas por ver al prisionero. Los hombres levantaron los hechizos, dejando que su jefe entrara.

Lucius entró decidido, empuñó su varita – _Lumus_ – al instante la luz inundó la celda, iluminando la figura de un hombre maltratado que yacía amarrado por cadenas a la pared.

- Pero miren… el gran Sirius Black, doblegado y tratado como lo que es… un despreciable traidor, traicionaste a tu familia y mira como te han pagado tus amigos, dejándote a tus suerte – se mofó, esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción.

El hombre no levantó su rostro, simplemente carcajeó – y tu Lucius Malfoy, no eres más que un estúpido lacayo…

- ¡¿Qué? ¿Cómo te atreves? – exclamó molesto desenfundando su filosa espada, dirigiéndola de inmediato al pelinegro, mientras que con su otra mano sostenía con fuerza su varita.

- ¿No me digas que te ofende tu realidad? – se burló aún sin elevar su rostro.

- Eres un hi… ahora veras – se acercó aún más hundiendo su espada contra el cuerpo del hombre, el cual comenzó a sangrar, mientras "Sirius" endurecía su mandíbula para no dejarlo escuchar su dolor.

- Aún así… sigues siendo un idiota Malfoy, te aprovechas de tu condición… eres un cobarde – exclamó con una voz más gruesa de lo normal, debido a que trataba de no quejarse del dolor.

- Aquí la sabandija eres tu y ahora pagaras tus estupideces – retiró su espada y empuño su varita, lanzándole una maldición – _¡crucius...!_

"Black" se estremeció de dolor, apenas dejando salir un quejido – j-jamás me vencerás…

Lucius se acercó furioso por la arrogancia de ese hombre, con la varita elevó su rostro, sorprendiéndose al verlo…

En el Castillo…

Tom bajaba las escaleras de la vieja construcción, hasta llegar al Comedor donde sus sirvientes ya lo esperaban con un banquete.

Se sentó elegantemente a la mesa, comenzando a comer, mientras revisaba unos pergaminos, pero por más que trataba de concentrar su atención en eso, su mente seguía llevándolo a ese sueño. Inesperadamente se levantó asustando a su servidumbre, aventó su servilleta, sin pronunciar palabra abandono el recinto.

Caminó por varios pasillos hasta que llegó a una gran puerta la empujó sin cuidado, encontrándose con un viejo, el cual se incorporó con dificultad, acomodándose su gafas.

- Mi Señor, ¿en qué puedo servirle? – preguntó servicial.

- Quiero ver todos los libros que hablen de la profecía – demando pasando su vista por los viejos y mullidos estantes.

- Si, enseguida – al momento el anciano, tomó su varita y comenzó a levitar varios libros, colocándolos en una mesa – son estos.

- Mmmm déjeme solo – mandó. Esperó que él viejo se fuera para sentarse, observó la fila de libros.

Comenzó a leerlos, buscando solo lo más importante, él ya sabía lo que esta decía, pero él buscaba algo más, algo que resolviera sus dudas y que diera respuesta a ese sueño.

Así estuvo entre libros y más libros que solo repetían lo mismo, harto de eso, los aventó, dejándolos caer, hasta que solo quedó uno abierto, ya sin mucho ánimos hizo su último intento, lo tomó y comenzó su lectura, concentrándose en lo que ese texto decía, lo cual lo sorprendió, al terminar su mente no lograba razonar del todo esa información.

Salió de la Biblioteca con paso furioso hasta el Salón de Trono, donde buscaría de entre sus lacayos a uno en especial.

Al llegar ni siquiera esperó a que los guardias abrieran aventó las puertas interrumpiendo las actividades del lugar, caminó con pasos firmes fijando sus frías pupilas en su sirviente, al llegar junto a él, lo tomó sin miramientos de las solapas.

- S-señor – pronunció temeroso su vasallo.

- Lárguense todos… ¡ya! – ordenó sin retirar su vista del hombre bajito y regordete, los presentes asustados, salieron corriendo.

En otro punto del pueblo…

Ginevra arribaba por fin a Caldero Chorreante, subió a la habitación y tocó suavemente la puerta.

No esperó mucho cuando la puerta se abrió, mostrando a su huésped, una chica de rebeldes rizos castaños, ligeramente más alta que ella, de profunda mirada chocolate.

- Ginny, ¡que sorpresa!, pero pasa – entraron juntas, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

- Bueno Hermy, no sería sorpresa si aceptaras pasar éstos días en mi casa – argumentó la pelirroja, sentándose en la cama de su amiga.

- Gracias Ginny y créeme que lo pensé, pero ahora estaré con Harry en Gridmmauld – comunicó buscando algunos libros, que colocó dentro de una bolsa.

- ¿Con Harry? – preguntó al instante confundida.

- Si… - afirmó con seriedad.

- Pero… ¿y por…?

- ¿Por qué?, bueno es que Remus se fue en una misión, entonces me pidió en una carta que acompañara a Harry ahora que estará solo, ya que como debes saber, no quiso quedarse en tu casa con Ron, supongo que fue por rebeldía, ya que el deseaba acompañar a Remus a la misión – explicó colocando sus vestimentas dentro de la bolsa – aunque para no causar chismes y demás. Dorothy me acompañara como mi dama de compañía, fue la única forma.

- Yo no sabía nada – murmuró, aunque de verdad no había tenido cabeza para otra cosa, que no fueran esos continuos sueños – pero lo entiendo, después de todo Sirius no ha vuelto – dedujo meditabunda.

- La guerra Ginn no es algo fácil, realmente son pocas las esperanzas que dan de que vuelva, pero yo pienso que él regresará – exclamó firme.

- Yo también creo eso, Sirius es un hombre fuerte – musitó pensando en el pelinegro.

- Si lo es, pero me preocupa Harry, por eso también quiero estar junto a él – agregó cerrando la bolsa y sentándose al lado de su amiga.

- Ayer estuvo en la casa, pero estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no me percate de su estado - divulgó evocando el recuerdo.

- ¿Perdida en tus pensamientos? ¿A qué se debe eso? ¿Algún chico? ¿Harry? – inquirió divertida.

- Nooooo – respondió apresurada, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un leve rosado.

- ¿Ahh no? Entonces ¿qué logra que estés distraída? – preguntó risueña, sonriendo al notar el sonrojo de la pequeña Weasley.

- Pues… - realizó una pausa, pensando en como decirlo, se levantó y avanzó hasta la ventana, notando a lo lejos un cielo tormentoso.

- ¿Qué pasa Ginny? – cuestionó extrañada Hermione, siguiéndola con la vista, esa actitud en su amiga no era normal - ¿Tienes algún problema? ¿Tus hermanos? ¿Algún chico?

- Si… es un chico – afirmó pausadamente sin retirar su vista de aquel cielo, que se parecía tanto a las pupilas del hombre de sus sueños.

- Vaya… ¿un chico eh? – mencionó pícaramente, sonriendo aliviada de que no fuera nada trágico o al menos eso creía.

- No es quien tu crees… ni siquiera es de este reino – susurró quedamente.

- ¿De qué hablas? Pero ¿Cómo…? ¿Quién es? ¿Es del Reino oscuro? – indagó confundida acercándose a ella.

- Yo… eso es lo que quisiera saber – agregó meditabunda, giró para encontrarse con las pupilas interrogantes de la castaña.

- No te estoy entendiendo nada ¿es una broma? – preguntó tratando de darle lógica a lo que su amiga decía.

- No, no lo es… - negó con seriedad.

- Déjame ver si entendí, me estas hablando de un chico que no es de este reino o eso creo – observó como Molly asentía con su cabeza - ¡Por Merlín! ¿Sabes lo grave del asunto? ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Dónde lo conociste? ¿Cómo llegó a este reino? ¿Es un traidor? ¿Quién más lo sabe? – siguió bombardeando de preguntas que solo abrumaban a Ginevra.

- ¡Para ya! – exclamó haciendo que Hermione callará mirándola con interrogación.

- P-pero… - murmuró desconcertada.

- Lo siento… es que esto me tiene mal y no me ayudas haciéndome tantas preguntas – aseveró caminando de regresó a la cama donde se dejó caer, clavó sus pupilas en el viejo techo, evocando el fino rostro de aquel chico – desde hace un tiempo he tenido un sueño recurrente o más bien una pesadilla…

- ¿Un pesadilla? ¿De qué estas hablando? ¿Ginny? – incurrió aún más confundida.

- Si, una pesadilla, ahí esta ese chico, lo que más me llama la atención es su mirada tan penetrante y oscura, llena de muerte, tan fría que solo de recordarla un escalofrío me recorre, sus rasgos son finos, su cabello es oscuro… él no es como los chicos que conocemos, es totalmente diferente, demasiado irreal – describió sin parar.

Al escuchar esto Mione abrió más su ojos con cada palabra, lo que decía su amiga era verdad no parecía real, describía a un chico que ella jamás había visto en el reino – Ginny…

- Si lo se… no es creíble, pero te juro por mi vida que es verdad – expresó con desesperación que ya no podía ocultar, se incorporó y tomó las manos de su amiga entre las suyas – debes creerme…

- Ginny te creo, pero quizás este chico no existe… quizás solo lo imaginas y como lo piensas demasiado, haces que tu mente vuelva a recrear ese sueño – comentó tratando de encontrarle lógica.

- No, no es eso, él existe… y no sabes quién es… él es Tom Marvolo Ryddle – divulgó esperando que por fin le creyera.

- ¡¿Qué? – gritó totalmente incrédula, incluso su corazón se agitó.

- En mi sueño él trata de matarme, el filo de su espada esta sobre mi cuerpo, y yo solo le digo: "_Es hora de cumplir tu destino Tom Marvolo Ryddle"_…

- Pero Ginny, eso…

- No es posible, lo se… - afirmó notando la duda en la pupilas de su amiga.

- No se qué decirte – confesó aún pasmada, la ojimiel trataba de darle lógica a las palabras de su amiga – es que, ¿cómo es posible?

Después de varios minutos de silencio, en que las dos no sabían que más decir, Hermione carraspeó llamando la atención de Ginevra – mira, investigaremos… pero tienes que prometerme que te tranquilizaras y tomaras una poción para dormir en lo que encuentro respuestas.

- Lo haré, pero hay una cosa más… esta mañana tuve nuevamente ese sueño pero esta vez hubo una voz más que decía "El momento se acerca".

- Pero ¿qué momento?, ¿qué significa eso? – se levantó analizando la situación.

- No lo se…

En Appleby…

Harry y Ron cabalgaban en silencio, su trote era rápido, ya que el ojiverde solo quería olvidarse de todo y la velocidad lograba al menos distraerlo, después de varios kilómetros, cerca de la entrada a Lincolnshire pararon.

- Harry, pudimos utilizar mejor unas escobas ¿no crees? – mencionó el pelirrojo, bajando de su corcel blanco, apaciguándolo.

- Mmmm - murmuró bajando de su caballo, pasando su palma por el lomo del corcel negro – gracias por traernos hasta aquí – agradeció sonriéndole al animal.

- Vamos Harry, todo estará bien – musitó Bilius

- Lo se Ron, pero aún así no puedo dejar de estar preocupado, no sabemos nada de Sirius y ahora Remus se va - repuso con desesperación.

Ronald no sabía que más decir para animar a su amigo, giró su vista al escuchar a lo lejos un estallido que retumbo en el cielo dejando ver un espectáculo de colores – mmmm esa debe ser la Feria de Lincolnshire, deberíamos ir… de seguro los gemelos estarán ahí, en la mañana estaban probando sus fuegos artificiales.

- Ron, no estoy de animo para eso – replicó el ojiverde.

- Mmm pero iremos, además alguien deberá acompañar a las chicas – agregó encontrando pretextos para que su amigo fuera.

Potter chasqueó su lengua y volvió a subir a su corcel – vámonos…

Ron lo vio avanzar unos metros para después subir a su caballo y tratar de alzarlo "_¿Cómo puedo ayudarlo?, debe distraerse… pero ¿cómo?, por ahora no se me ocurre otra cosa más que la Feria, ya veré que se le ocurre a Hermione, aunque bueno ella dirá… estudiemos… o lee, no, creo que no es buena idea"_

En Hangleton…

Lucius no daba crédito a lo que miraba - ¿cómo diablos?... tu no eres Sirius Black…

- Acertaste, es la primera vez que dices algo coherente, no lo soy, fallaste – bromeó el hombre, carcajeándose.

- ¡Demonios!... ¿quién carajos estuvo en su traslado?, ¿cómo fue posible que pasará esto? – exclamó frustrado ya que sabía que esto le costaría un gran castigo y humillación con el Rey – pagarán por esto, desháganse de ese… - ordenó enfurecido, avanzó por los corredores – esperen…mejor tortúrenlo y que diga dónde diablos esta Sirius Black.

Los guardias asintieron y entraron a la celda, llevándose al hombre a otro lugar.

- Jamás podrás encontrarlo Lucius Malfoy – gritó el prisionero.

Lucius desapareció entre los pasillos, su rostro mostraba la preocupación del momento, ahora tenía que presentarse en el Salón del Trono e informar lo que había pasado y eso le podía incluso costar la vida.

- Debo encontrarlo – se dijo a si mismo, dirigiéndose al Cuartel.

Al llegar al lugar, notó como sus hombres se encontraban aún en fiesta - Idiotas… ¿Qué diablos hacen?... los quiero listos ya, ustedes volverán a Acanthia Way y buscaran a todo aquel que haya quedado vivo y principalmente a Sirius Black.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, Lucius no podía creer que estaba pasando esta vergüenza, ya se vengaría - ¡¿Qué me miran? ¡Obedezcan! – ordenó con un grito severo.

Los hombres comenzaron a obedecerlo temerosos de un castigo, ya que sabían que rebelarse podía costarles más que la muerte sino una lenta tortura hasta el final.

Cerca de ahí se encontraba un grupo de jóvenes, que no muy lejos formarían parte de las legiones.

- ¿Qué diablos le pasa a tu padre? – cuestionó Nott, recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

- ¿No había capturado a Sirius Black? – preguntó el moreno.

- Cállense – replicó Draco, mirándolos con frialdad.

- Tranquilo, relájate… mejor vamos a "**El Ahorcado**" o explotaras – sugirió Blaise con una sonrisa, a él poco le importaba lo que sucedía a menos claro que eso lo involucrará.

- Vayan, yo averiguaré lo que sucede – manifestó Theodore, alejándose de ellos.

En el Salón del Trono…

Una discusión se llevaba acabo, o más bien un enfrentamiento con la verdad, el Rey se encontraba más que molesto con su siervo, Peter Pettigrew, conocido como Colagusano.

- ¿Cómo te atreviste a engañarme? – reclamó Tom, sin soltarlo.

- S-señor… y-yo jamás lo he engañado – replicó con dificultad.

- Entonces ¿por qué no me habías dicho que la esperanza es una chica? ¿Y qué ella es inmune a mis poderes?, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que había otro elegido para matarme? ¿Y qué demonios va hacer esa chica, si no es asesinarme? te ordene que mataras a todos los niños de ambos Reinos y ella esta viva, ahora lo se… - rugió furioso.

- P-pero… Señor… - tartamudeó asustado.

- ¡Cierra la boca! Te daré una oportunidad más, la encontraras y la traerás aquí – ordenó categórico

- Señor, pero… ¿Cómo la encontrare?

- Es tu problema, tráela, no puedo confiar en nadie, yo mismo me desharé de ella y en cuanto al otro averigua quién es…

- Como diga, me pondré en camino.

- No se te ocurra volver sin ella, o sabrás lo que sentir el verdadero dolor – amenazó con frialdad, lanzándolo contra el suelo.

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸ ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸**

Cada uno de nuestros personajes irá aparecido conforme avance la historia, casi todos tiene un personaje que será importante para salvar el reino…

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Qué pasará ahora?**

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Qué significan esos raros sueños?**

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Qué hará Colagusano?**

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Donde estará la Luz?**

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Revelará el prisionero la localización de Sirius?**

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Qué le harán a Lucius?**

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Dónde está Sirius?**

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Remus lo encontrará?**

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Hermione ayudará a Ginny?**

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Qué pasará con Remus y las legiones?**

**¿Reviews? ¿Avadas? ¿Algo? ¿Señales?**

**¡Merlín! Hemos comenzado a divagar simplemente R&R.**


	4. Secuestrada

**Disclaimer** Desde lo mas profundo del bosque prohibido, hemos surgido fraguando esta intrigante historia, desde las cenizas, hemos osado resurgir al ser más tenebroso del ultimo siglo, porque alguien como él… **¡No debe morir! **Claro que le pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

**Hi**

**¿Cómo están?**

Hemos vuelto, una gran disculpa, han pasado muchas cosas en nuestra vida, pero lo principal es que la universidad nos detiene, no los entretenemos más, aquí esta el capítulo, esperamos contar con su apoyo.

¡Fieles a Lord Voldemort!

* * *

_**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**_

**EL REINADO DE LORD VOLDEMORT**

_**By**_

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

_**

* * *

**_

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸ ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸**

_**Secuestrada…**_

Hermione tenía clavados sus ojos en la frágil figura de Ginny Weasley, la conocía de varios años atrás, su cabello recogido en una coleta le permitía estudiar sus facciones, realmente su amiga se había vuelto en una bella joven con varias propuestas para comprometerse, pero sus padres creían que aún no estaba lista para ello, después de todo solo tenía quince primaveras. Pero lo que le extrañaba es que en los años que la había tratado jamás se hubiera imaginado que escondía un secreto así, sabía que tenía un talento más allá de lo imaginable para la magia, pero ahora lo qué le decía sonaba tan inverosímil que a su mente le costaba encontrar una respuesta lógica, pero debía haberla.

"_No se cómo interpretar sus palabras sin pensar que es una locura, pero es que es algo tan extraño, quizás se soluciones con la poción para dormir, eso evitaría los sueños… pero eso no explica y quizás no funciones, talvez debería buscar un hechizo para entrar en su mente y ver esa pesadilla"._

La observó suspirar inquieta en su rostro se leía la aflicción que sentía, de verdad que parecía atormentada.

"_Mmmm debo ayudarla, tengo que investigar, lo haré en cuento llegue a Gridmmauld… aunque no se porque tengo la sensación de que esto no pronostica nada bueno"._

Ginevra tenía sus pensamientos hechos un nudo, no encontraba una salida, todo la devolvía al mismo sueño y a la voz que aún podía escuchar retumbar en su cabeza._"¿Qué debo hacer? Hermione duda de lo que le conté ¿y quién no lo haría? Si yo misma pienso que todo esto es una locura…"._

Sacudió su cabeza percatándose de que estaban por llegar - Llegamos a Gridmmauld – anunció sin ánimo Ginn, logrando sacar a Hermione de sus cavilaciones.

La puerta se abrió cortesía del moso que conducía el carruaje, Hermione descendió con su bolsa, seguida de la pelirroja.

- Gracias – pronunció Mione depositando unas monedas en la mano del hombre.

Avanzaron hasta la imponente puerta, lentamente Hermione tocó la campana, dejando que esta dejara escapar su sonido por el lugar. La puerta se abrió mostrando la arrugada cara del elfo domestico que pasó sus oscuros despectivos ojos por las chicas - ¿Qué quieren aquí?

- Vengo a ver a Harry – afirmó Hermy, sintiendo lastima por Kreatcher, la vida que había tenido lo había llevado a ser algo demente.

- No esta – con eso les azotó la puerta en la cara.

- ¿Qué? Ese elfo es un grosero ¿cómo se atreve? – exclamó molesta Ginevra.

- Tranquila, al menos te levantó al ánimo – expresó con una media sonrisa.

Le devolvió el gesto - ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Volvemos a tocar? – preguntó desviando su vista de la construcción y posándola en su amiga.

- Pues… no se, esperar supongo, Harry debe estar en el Cuartel – mencionó con pesar – que bueno que mis padres traerán a Dorothy hasta la noche.

- Yo tengo que volver a casa, mi mamá se pondrá como loca si no vuelvo ya ¿vienes?

En ese momento escucharon el golpeteo de los cascos de unos caballos a lo largo del sendero de piedra, giraron sus rostros encontrando las figuras de Harry y Ronald, no tardaron mucho tiempo en llegar a su lado.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí afuera? – cuestionó enarcando su ceja Ronald.

- Estábamos a punto de irnos – indicó Hermione mirando al ojiverde, notando el resquicio de tristeza y frustración en su rostro.

- Si, es que ese elfo no nos dejó pasar Harry – evidenció denotando en su voz su enojo.

- Mmmm lo siento – se bajó de su corcel y abrió la puerta para ellas – pasen, las veremos en cuanto dejemos los caballos.

- Gracias - pronunció Mione, sonriéndole. Ambas chicas ingresaron al lugar dejando las bolsas de viaje de la castaña, para sentarse en la sala. Dentro de la casa no se escuchaba más que el viento corriendo por los pasillos y algunos rechinidos de la madera.

- Creo que a Harry no le hará nada mal un poco de compañía, este lugar esta muy solo – comentó Ginevra, peinando con su vista el lugar.

En Hangleton...

Tom se encontraba hecho una furia, caminaba de un lugar a otro, despotricando contra sus sirvientes, no podía terminar de creer que no estuviera enterado de esos pequeños detalles y todavía le faltaba una noticia que no lo pondría de mejor humor.

- Señor, el general desea verlo – titubeó su sirviente sin atreverse a llegar a hasta donde estaba su amo y mucho menos a alzar la vista.

- Pedí que no me molestaran – expuso lanzándole un _crucius_, logrando que el hombre soltara la puerta dejando ver la figura pálida y pétrea de Lucius Malfoy, el cual paso saliva con dificultad, su frente se perlo de un ligero sudor, no podía evitar sentir miedo.

- Señor, perdóneme… volveré después – espetó sumiso, por su mente pasaban imágenes del castigo que le impondría su rey al saber la noticia.

- ¿Qué vienes a decirme? Habla de una buena vez… - exigió lanzándole una mirada furibunda.

- Y-yo puedo venir después – mencionó con la voz quebradiza.

- Idiota, dime a qué viniste – ordenó avanzando hacia él.

El rubio sintió que el temor se adueñaba de él, había escogido el peor momento para ir y darle la noticia, aún sin mucho valor habló - Señor… debo informarle que el prisionero… Sirius Black, era un impostor – logró decir, sintiendo como su cuerpo se estremecía de miedo, más al notar en la mirada de Voldemort un brillo letal.

- ¡¿Qué? - bramó encolerizado - ¿Acaso estoy rodeado de inútiles? ¿Y qué diablos estas haciendo aquí? Lárgate y encuéntralo… o tú tomaras él lugar de ese en la celda y sufrirás cada tortura.

-S-si mi señor – salió con el temor haciendo mella en él, más al notar que aún el otro sirviente se retorcía en el suelo, dejando salir gemidos desgarradores.

- Inútiles… - bufó Tom saliendo del salón encaminándose a las caballerizas. A su paso todos lo saludaban con cortos susurros y largas reverencias – ensillen mi caballo – demandó al llegar al lugar.

Pocos minutos después un espléndido animal, negro como el carbón se encontraba frente a él, relinchando con fuerza. Alzó su mano acariciando su pelaje – Vamos a dar un paseo, Thuder - le dijo antes de montarlo, fustigó su látigo contra el animal, logrando que este comenzara a cabalgar con rumbo desconocido.

En las afueras de Ottery St. Catchpole…

Harry y Hermione habían sido convencidos para ir a comer a la pequeña choza de los Weasley, después de que aparecieron por la chimenea, gracias a los polvos Flu. Harry se sacudía el polvo cuando notó nuevamente la rara actitud de la menor de los pelirrojos.

- Oye Ginn, espera – pidió haciendo que se detuviera y dejara ir a Hermione. Se giró para enfrentarlo, notando a forma en que la miraba.

- ¿S-si? ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó ligeramente nerviosa, estar junto a Harry siempre le había producido un vacío en su estómago.

- Mmm te he notado distraída y parece que algo te preocupaba ¿pasa algo? – preguntó analizándola.

Ginevra contuvo la respiración, dudaba entre decirle o no, pero después de haber visto la reacción de su amiga, sabría que era poco posible que el ojiverde le creyera, respiró y fingió que todo estaba bien – No me pasa nada… pero tu, con todo lo que esta sucediendo…

Harry dejó salir un suspiró – Es que no se por qué no me dejan ir a buscar a Sirius, yo se que él sigue vivo – exhaló con frustración.

Ginny trataba de comprenderlo, después de todo era su única familia y bueno por otra parte entendía que no lo dejaran ir, además ella no quería que a él le pasara algo – Harry, todo estará bien. Remus seguro lo encontrara – ánimo esperanzada.

- Si, gracias… se que si alguien puede encontrarlo es él, pero no me gusta estar aquí sin hacer nada – objetó molesto.

- Bueno… - estaba a punto de tomarle la mano, cuando sus hermanos hicieron su aparición.

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos? – cuestionó George, estudiándolos.

- Dejen de romancear… Ginny mamá quiere que vayas a la cocina y Harry ven con nosotros, te queremos mostrar los productos que llevaremos a la Feria – exclamó Fred, tomándolo de los hombros y llevándolo con ellos.

Ginny lo miró con odio, ¿cómo decían eso?, ligeramente enfuruñada se dirigió a la cocina.

En el reinado oscuro…

Lord Voldemort cabalgaba por las extensas tierras, sintiendo el viento romper contra su rostro, le encantaba salir y recorrer su reino, lo ayudaba a distraerse, lentamente se había calmado, ahora por lo menos conocía la verdad y claro que planearía cómo deshacerse de esos que trataban de impedir su grandeza y la expansión de su reino.

Bajó el ritmo de la velocidad, dejando que su caballo descansara, observó el paisaje atento sabía que podía seguir cabalgando por horas y aún no llegar a la línea divisora, acarició su corcel, no deseaba volver aún a su Castillo y mucho menos ver a los ineptos de sus sirvientes que solo sabían darle malas noticias.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer? – se preguntó pensando en sus posibilidades, cuando recordó que sus espías le habían dicho que habría una Feria en Lincolnshire, quizás esa era una buena razón para ir al reino vecino, no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

No tenía miedo a ser reconocido ya que casi nadie conocía su apariencia real y aunque alguien supiera de su identidad las probabilidades de que se atrevieran a atacarlo eran casi nulas.

Abrió un portal que lo llevaría directamente a ese pueblo, por su rostro se curvó una sonrisa maliciosa, jaló las riendas de su corcel y lo guió hasta el portal, cruzándolo con rapidez, apareciendo en el lugar lleno de colores brillantes, de ritmos alegres, de carpas con diferentes cosas, había gente y niños por doquier, riendo, sonriendo, la felicidad reinaba. Torció la boca al pensar que muchos de ellos eran mestizos, hijos de muggles y demás.

Lentamente con su caballo recorrió los alrededores de la Feria, finalmente decidió bajarse del corcel y recorrer a pie las carpas, dejó su caballo pastando y avanzó con pasos tan rectos que estaban muy lejos de ser humildes, algunos se percataban de su presencia, era difícil no hacerlo, después de todo era difícil ver a un joven tan agraciado y con ropas tan finas caminar sin escolta por el lugar.

Tom miraba con atención todo, principalmente los juegos, se acercó a uno en principal donde se encontraban varias damas, pero solo una le llamó la atención en particular, se acercó con elegancia, posándose detrás de ellas.

- Me permiten intentarlo – preguntó con su voz sedosa, maravillando al instante a unas cuantas.

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba Harry, el cual había sido convencido entre los gemelos y sus amigos para ir.

Hermione y Ginny disfrutaban de una manzana acaramelada, mientras caminaban entre la gente.

- Vamos Harry, quita esa cara y vayamos hacia los juegos – lo jaló la castaña del brazo.

- Ahhh esta bien – aceptó con una media sonrisa.

- Al menos los gemelos parecen estar vendiendo bien - manifestó Ginny, al notar que la carpa de sus hermanos tenía bastante gente.

Avanzaron entre las personas, riendo de las ocurrencias de Ronald llegando a un juego de habilidad con el arco.

- Intentémoslo, parece fácil – musitó Ronald, abriéndose paso entre la gente, Harry lo siguió dejando a las chicas atrás, animándolos.

Mientras que Ryddle se encontraba recargado en el tronco de un árbol, disfrutando de los favores de una de las chicas que había aceptado acompañarlo a las afueras de la feria.

La cortesana suspiraba ostentosamente al sentir los labios de Tom recorrer su cuello e ir descendiendo lentamente hacia el borde de su corsé. Arqueó su espalda al sentir el sensual movimiento de su lengua en esa zona, trató de alejarlo no se suponía que ella debía dejar que eso sucediera.

- Espera… ni siquiera me has dicho tu nombre – susurró agitada la pelinegra.

- Mmm eso no importa – se volvió a apoderar de sus labios, besándola intensamente.

- Solo dime cómo te llamas – repitió al separarse.

- Tom Ryddle – respondió clavando sus pupilas tormentosas en el rostro de la joven, que comenzó a reír.

- Si, claro… - dijo con simpleza, riendo aún – ya dime cuál es tu nombre…

- Tom Ryddle o si prefieres Lord Voldemort, el Señor Oscuro… y demás – enunció con un ademán.

La morena rió nuevamente, lo cual molestó de sobremanera al ojiplata, sin darle tiempo a más sacó su varita de su ropa y sin compasión la atacó – _Avada_ – pronunció notando como el cuerpo de la joven se desplomaba cayendo sobre el pasto.

- Lastima… me aburriste – con eso se acomodó su ropa y caminó como si nada hacia la Feria, buscando algo con lo cual entretenerse, notó como el espectáculo de bailes exóticos había comenzado, sonrió, eso lo podía ver cuando el quisiera después de todo tenía servidumbre que lo complacía.

Dio unos cuantos pasos más deteniéndose en los juegos de habilidad donde la gente se arremolinaba, se abrió paso y observó atentó a los competidores.

- ¡Vamos Harry! ¡Ron! – animaban las chicas.

- ¡No se dejen ganar! – gritó Ginny, justo en ese momento Tom giró su rostro alarmado y sorprendido, parecía haber escuchado la voz, esa voz que conocía bien, era de esa chica, de la luz, de la maldita alma del mundo. Su corazón martillaba con fuerza. Buscó con sus ojos a la dueña de esa voz, pero entre el alboroto y los gritos era difícil averiguarlo.

- Mmm Ronald falló – dijo con decepción Mione.

- Si pero aún queda Harry, quizás gane – señaló optimista - ¡Vamos Harry tu puedes!

Y entonces sucedió, él la encontró, ahí a unas personas de distancia se encontraba una menuda chica de cabellos rojizos recogidos en una coleta, era ella, no había duda, aventando a gente se acercó, justo cuando Harry y Ron se reunían con las dos chicas.

- Es una lastima que hayas fallado – manifestó Hermione, tomando el brazo del moreno.

- Si, pero hiciste más que Ron – apuntó mirando con burla a su hermano.

- No fue mi culpa que ese hombre regordete me empujara y fallara – se defendió el pelirrojo.

- Es mejor que sigamos, ahora nos toca a nosotros decidir – puntualizó la pelirroja, colocando un dedo en su barbilla, analizando la variedad de cosas que podían hacer, registrando con su vista la carpa de una adivina – vayamos a ver nuestra suerte.

- ¿Qué? Eso es aburrido… - arremetió su hermano.

- Pero yo quiero ir – manifestó obstinada la pelirroja. Hermione que comprendía las inquietudes de su amiga la apoyó.

- Solo será un momento, vamos…

- Nosotras iremos – insistió Ginny.

- Ron, no podemos dejarlas solas, debemos acompañarlas, además era su turno de elegir – comentó calmado Harry.

- Ohh vamos – aceptó dejando caer sus hombros e iniciando la caminata hacia el lugar.

Tom había escuchado toda su platica, los seguía lentamente, estudiando a la joven, no parecía ocultar una gran fuerza, sus ropas le indicaban que no pertenecía a la nobleza _"¿Cómo puede ser ella capaz de destruirme?... es solo una chiquilla, no parece tener grandes aptitudes, es frágil… yo podría fácilmente deshacerme de ella"_.

No tardo mucho en deducir quienes eran las personas que la acompañaban, la sangre corría por su cuerpo a gran velocidad, se aferró a su varita esperando el momento exacto para atacarla, miles de formas para matarla atravesaron su mente, estaba impaciente, podría atacarlos a los cuatro pero eso llamaría mucho la atención, debía ser cauteloso.

Se detuvo a una distancia prudente observando como se formaban en la fila de la carpa de la adivina, fue entonces que ideó su plan, con una sonrisa malévola recorriendo sus labios, la vio entrar a la carpa. _"Mmmm espero que tengas una buena predicción…"._

Adentro de la carpa Ginevra se sentaba en la silla frente a la mesa, observó a la mujer que tenía medio rostro cubierto por una suave tela, pero sus ojos turquesa brillaban incluso con la media luz que alumbraba la carpa.

- Te estaba esperando – murmuró suavemente la adivina, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera la espina dorsal de Ginny.

-¿Q-qué? – inquirió temblorosa.

- ¿Sobre qué deseas saber? ¿Amor? ¿Dinero? ¿Salud? - preguntó sin despegar su vista de la pelirroja.

- Pues… ha habido un sueño, mejor dicho una pesadilla que he tenido recurrentemente y yo quisiera saber si este se va a ser realidad – musitó temerosa, sintiendo como su piel se erizaba.

- Entiendo – se incorporó y le pidió a la joven que la acompañara se colocaron al lado de la mesa, Ginn camino dudosa, sintiendo como las rodillas le temblaban, la adivina sacó su varita, dibujó sobre la tierra un circulo, se quedó en silencio y cerró sus ojos pronunciando palabras inentendibles para la pelirroja, regresó a la mesa y tomó un mazo de 48 cartas, las mezcló varias veces – por favor córtalas con la mano izquierda.

Ginevra levantó su mano y dividió el mazo de cartas, la adivina se hincó lanzando 23 cartas dentro del circulo, dejó a un lado las demás y enfocó su vista en el circulo leyendo su significado, inmediatamente sus rostro se contrajo.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ve? ¿Qué significa? – lanzó las preguntas dejando ver su estado de aflicción.

La adivina volvió a pronunciar palabras inentendibles, recogió las cartas y borró el dibujo de la tierra, regreso a la mesa – Quiero estar segura de lo que te diré… por favor, toma asiento, volveré a tirar las cartas y espero estar equivocada – señaló buscando otro mazo de cartas.

El estómago de Ginny se encogió y su corazón se estrujó, con pasos débiles se acercó tomando asiento nuevamente.

La adivina tomó un nuevo mazo y lo dirigió hacia Ginevra – Por favor córtalas… - cuando la chica lo hizo, las recogió y sacó una carta de en medio de mazo, otra de abajo y finalmente otra de arriba, repitió la acción hasta obtener 13 cartas que extendió sobre la mesa según fueron saliendo.

Nuevamente enfocó sus pupilas turquesa hacia las cartas, aterrorizándose ante su significado, no había dudas, escogiera el método que escogiera, el significado era el mismo.

- ¿Y bien…? - se atrevió a preguntar la menor de los Weasley.

- _"Los sueños son solo él comienzo, algo oscuro y terrible se acerca a ti en forma de un hombre, solo la fuerza de tu corazón te ayudara…"_

La pelirroja escuchó todo que para su horror solo le trajo los recuerdos de sus pesadillas, la imagen de aquel hombre inundó su mente, los escalofríos siguieron recorriendo su cuerpo.

- No, no… esto es solo un juego – se negó a creerlo, meneó su cabeza y con unas lagrimas se dirigió la salida.

La adivina se levantó de su asiento y le tomó la mano a Ginn – Ten cuidado… - con eso le soltó la mano dejándola cruzar las cortinas.

Ginevra cerró sus ojos con fuerza queriendo contener esas lágrimas de miedo, se detuvo encorvándose ligeramente.

- ¿Tan mal estuvo tu predicción? – preguntó una voz aterciopela detrás de ella, haciendo que su piel se erizara.

- No, no… - respondió sin girarse trató de limpiar su rostro.

- No parece – sacó de su ropa un pañuelo y se lo ofreció.

Ginn se sorprendió, pero aceptó la tela, limpiando sus mejillas, se giró encontrándose con una imagen que no esperaba, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, su corazón sufrió todo un vuelco, su respiración se agitó y la expresión de miedo se extendió por su rostro. _"Esto no es verdad… es… es…. Él"_ – Esto no es real – sus ojos se encontraron con los de él, observando lo profunda y gélida que era, la muerte se podía ver en el fondo de sus pupilas.

- ¿Sabes quién soy, verdad? – preguntó con un desleal tono de seducción, saliendo de las sombras dejando que ella lo analizara, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa de lado, al verla temblar, no podía creer que ella lo destruiría.

Unas gotas salinas recorrieron las mejillas de Ginn, que inconscientemente dio un paso hacia atrás - Tú… tú eres… Tom Ryddle… - sus labios temblaron al pronunciarlo – pero no puedes estar aquí… - siguió caminando hacia atrás.

- Así es… - caminó hacia ella, alzó su mano apenas tocando la lagrima de Ginevra que se estremeció ante el contacto.

- Aléjate… - pidió atemorizada, buscó su varita empuñándola hacia él, no lo suficientemente rápido.

- _Expelliarmus_– pronunció desarmándola – no, no…

- ¡Auxilio! – gritó girándose y corriendo unos pasos.

- _Desmaius_ - lanzó haciendo que la joven cayera lentamente, al instante la tomó entre sus brazos, había cambiado de opinión, no la mataría no por ahora, no sin averiguar más sobre ella, sus poderes y el Elegido.

Sin darle tiempo a más se dirigió a su corcel, el cual estaba a su lado gracias a un niño, que lo trajo antes de que la pelirroja saliera de la carpa.

Hermione al igual que la adivina salieron al instante notando como ese joven se llevaba a Ginevra, al instante Hermione sacó su varita, lanzándole un hechizo – _Mimblewimble._

Tom cabalgaba rápidamente, sintió como un rayo tocaba su mejilla, se giró y sin dudarlo atacó - _Confringo_ - una explosión se desató cerca de la carpa, logrando lastimar a los que estaban cerca.

Voldemort sonrió complacido y empuñó su varita hacia el cielo, un rayo verde salió de ella formando la marca oscura. Abrió un portal y lo cruzó con premura, no deseaba estar ahí cuando los generales llegaran.

Se deslizaron hacia la oscuridad del túnel, apareciendo cerca de la gran construcción, fustigó su látigo y le gritó a su corcel, cruzando las grandes puertas de acero de su Castillo, avanzó sin piedad haciendo sonar las herraduras por el empedrado. A su pasó sus sirvientes se arrodillaban, se escondían o le rendían reverencias, temerosos de su Rey.

Poco después llegó a la puerta de madera, ahí lo esperaba su fiel servidora Bellatrix – Señor – le rindió una reverencia, alzó su vista encontrándose con la sorpresa de que traía con él a una joven, no era extraño verlo acompañado de mujeres, pero jamás había llegado ahí con alguien inconsciente y con esas fachas – pero ¿quién… es?

- Eso no te importa, avísale a un elfo que prepare la habitación frente a la mía, ¡ya! – le gritó descendiendo de su caballo. Primero había pensado mandarla al más cruel calabozo que tenían, el más repugnante y con cadenas atarla para que no pudiera escapar, pero tan frágil chica no creía que pudiera hacer gran cosa, además quería tenerla cerca, vigilarla, saber todo sobre ella, al enemigo había que tenerlo cerca.

Se internó con ella en brazos en la gran construcción, avanzó por los corredores, los cabellos rojos cubrían el rostro de la chica, al llegar a las habitaciones se dirigió a la que tenía la puerta abierta, dentro encontró a un elfo y dos mujeres acomodando la habitación, al verlo bajaron la mirada y se desplegaron a la entrada en espera de una orden.

Tom la depositó en la cama, permitiéndose observarla ahora con más atención, retiró los hilos rojos de su rostro con un movimiento ligeramente brusco_"¿Cómo podría alguien como ella destruirme?"_, con un mueca de despreció retiró su mano y se dirigió a sus sirvientes.

– Quiero que dos guardias custodien todo el tiempo el corredor, esta puerta no se abre a menos de que yo de la orden – avanzó hacia ellos – todo el tiempo alguien estará a su servició – sus sirvientes asintieron sorprendidos.

- Busquen a Sypha Szilagy, la quiero ver ahora en el salón del Trono - con una última mirada a la chica salió de la habitación dirigiéndose hacia su habitación.

- Mmmm no me pude haber equivocado esa… es el espíritu del mundo, pero ¿qué clase de poder puede ocultar, parece tan miserable… - se dirigió al cuarto de baño donde tomó agua de una vasija, mojando su rostro, tomó una toalla, secándose.

- Debo tener cuidado, solo pocas personas deben saber la verdadera identidad de esa, no puedo correr el riesgo de que se escape, solo unas cuantas lo sabrán, si… - aventó el trapo y se dirigió al salón.

Avanzó sin contratiempos hasta el lugar donde la adivina ya lo esperaba, al verlo entrar bajó su cabeza y realizó una reverencia.

- Mi lord – musitó suavemente, sin atreverse a mirarlo - ¿en qué puedo servirle?

- Sypha, sabes que te considero una de mis fieles allegadas – le tomó el mentón para poder ver sus orbes, que destellaban con miedo.

- Yo… gracias señor, es un gran honor…

Tom caminó alrededor de ella, como si estuviera acorralando a su presa – Te voy a encomendar una misión y deseo que la desempeñes con perfección y que no olvides a quién le sirves.

- Solo dígame lo que desea que haga – habló temerosa.

Voldemort se colocó nuevamente frente a ella, poniendo un mechón de su cabello castaño rojizo detrás de su oreja, sintiéndola temblar ante el roce – No me interesa hacerte daño… así que no temas, lo que deseo de ti, es que te mudes al Castillo…

- Señor… - pronunció sonrojada.

- Tranquila no es para que me complazcas aunque no me molestaría, deseo que estés al lado de una joven que recién a llegado, que seas su sombra, que sepas cada uno de sus movimientos, que te vuelvas su confidente, pero más que sepas que clase de poder tiene – divulgó con un brillo de maldad en sus ojos – y todo eso me lo dirás a mi…

- Hare lo que usted desea, pero ¿mudarme?... yo no puedo, no crea que lo quiero desairar pero eso es demasiado, además mi familia…

- No creas que no se como te trata esa gente, te utiliza para obtener dinero… se que no son tus parientes, conozco todo tu pasado y ahora ellos no se aprovecharan más de ti y no quiero que comentes nada de lo que te he dicho, mandare a un sirviente por tus cosas, aquí tendrás lo que necesites, le pediré a un elfo que te enseñe que habitación ocuparas…

En la profundidad de un bosque cerca de las tierras de Acanthia Way…

Un hombre apenas lograba moverse entre la maleza llevaba la pierna lastimada, así como su cuerpo con moretones y heridas que lo habían imposibilitado para transformarse en un perro, sabía que con la velocidad de un animal hubiera llegado más lejos, pero no podía, así que solo le quedaba avanzar a su lento paso, pronto se darían cuenta de que a quien habían atrapado no era él, sino que era un simple soldado utilizando poción multijugos, debía lograr avisarle a alguien que estaba con vida, había logrado ver a lo lejos una luz, tenía la esperanza de poder encontrar a una persona compasiva que lo ayudara.

- Solo un poco más – articuló con un gemido de dolor ayudándose de un palo, su vista se estaba volviendo borrosa y cada paso que daba se volvía más pesado. De pronto escuchó una voz angelical.

- ¿Hay alguien ahí? – avanzó con lentitud acercando su lámpara de aceite a la maleza, escuchando con más claridad ruido, como si algo se arrastrara, dio unos cuantos pasos, logrando percibir una figura.

- Ayuda… por favor – logró decir con un gruñido, cayendo de rodillas.

Al instante la chica se acercó alarmada por esas palabras, encontrando finalmente a un hombre maltrecho con un escudo de fénix, eso solo indicaba que pertenecía al reino de la luz, lo cual la tranquilizaba.

- Esta muy mal, déjeme ayudarlo… - indicó la tierna voz, hincándose a su lado, tocando su rostro con suavidad, retirando su melena negra, permitiendo que ambos se miraran con detenimiento.

Sirius enfocó sus grises pupilas en la chica, notando como caía con suavidad su cabello de un color peculiar, rosado, su rostro era tierno, no parecía haberse topado con una mala persona, su belleza era mágica, parecía haberse topado con un ser mágico del bosque.

La chica pasó un brazo del hombre por sus hombros - ¿Puede tomar la lámpara?

El pelinegro logró atraparla con sus heridos dedos, alumbrando el camino – Gracias…

- ¿Cuál es su nombre? – preguntó avanzando lentamente, cuando tropezó con una piedra haciendo que perdieran ligeramente el equilibrio si no hubiera sido porque ella alcanzó a agarrarse del tronco de un árbol.

- Cuidado pequeña, quiero sobrevivir a esta… - indicó curvando sus labios con un gesto de dolor.

- Lo siento, solo un poco más – señaló logrando llegar minutos después a una construcción misteriosa, pero llena de un aura pacifica y luminosa, abrió la puerta y se interno en la habitación, logrando llevarlo a un sillón, donde lo dejó caer, debido a que no podía más con su peso.

- Auuuchhh… gracias – ahora con la luz podía percibir mejor todo.

- Debería considerar bajar de peso – comentó sobando su hombro, sonriendo al ver la risa suave del hombre.

- Solo necesitabas quitarme la armadura, debí decírtelo antes – manifestó risueño – dime el nombre de la persona a la que le debo la vida.

- Nymphadora … - respondió percatándose de la bella sonrisa del hombre.

- Es lindo – murmuró quejándose.

- Traeré lo necesario para ayudarlo – anunció perdiéndose tras una puerta dejando al hombre respirar con cansancio.

En Lincolnshire…

La situación se había vuelto un caos, la Feria y la alegría había terminado, los guardias y generales se encontraban ya en el lugar, investigando los hechos, cerca de la carpa de la adivina se encontraba Hermione al igual que lo chicos que se encontraban contrariados.

- ¡¿Qué le pasara a mi hermana? – bufó caminando de un lado a otro, desesperado.

- Ron la encontraran – comentó esperanzada Mione abrazando al chico.

No muy lejos de ellos Harry contemplaba la escena con furia, se sentía tan miserable habían estado a unos metros de ella, ¿cómo podía haber sucedido? Si hubieran llegado antes esto no estaría pasando. Estrelló impotente su puño contra un árbol.

- ¿Te sientes mejor al hacer eso? – preguntó la adivina que había estado ahí para atestiguar, pero desde que había visto a ese joven sabía que tenía que darle un mensaje, lo había visto en sus predicciones.

- Uhhmmm – murmuró bajando su mano sintiendo una terrible punzada cruzar su brazo.

La adivina retiró la tela que cubría la mitad de su rostro y tomó la mano de Harry sorprendiéndolo al colocarla en forma de vendaje en su mano, la escuchó pronunciar unas palabras inentendibles aliviando su dolor.

- No deberías hacer esa clase de tonterías… más si deseas ir en busca de tu amiga, él camino es peligroso…

Harry observó atentó la cara de la chica, no entendía por qué lo ocultaba. Su análisis terminó al escuchar sus palabras - Pero ¿cómo? - ¿acaso también leía la mente? Justamente estaba pensando en hacer eso y buscar así también a su padrino.

- Es mi trabajo averiguar lo que las personas piensan y desean, además hay algo en tu futuro que…

- Harry, acércate… - lo llamó Bill.

- Ve, pero no olvides que debo decirte algo importante… se que harás ese viaje, yo puedo ayudarte pero debes llevarme, así como a tus amigos…

Potter la miró como si estuviera loca, aunque sus palabras lo inquietaban, aún turbado se alejó de ella uniéndose a la familia Weasley.

En Hangleton…

Ryddle se encontraba sentado en su trono, pensando en sus siguientes pasos.

- Señor…

- Bellatrix… ¿dónde esta el inepto de Lucius? – preguntó sin mirarla.

- Él salió en busca del prisionero…

- Mmmm y espero que vuelva con él, necesitó que envíes espías al otro reino, necesito saber las nuevas sobre un ataque en una Feria – enunció incorporándose y caminando hacia la salida.

- Así se hará – anunció con una sonrisa maléfica.

- Eso espero, que nadie me moleste hasta mañana – ordenó saliendo del Salón, llegó a su habitación, notando con satisfacción que dos guardias custodiaban la puerta de la chica.

Se internó en su habitación y se sirvió una generosa copa de vino, la necesitaba para relajarse ese día habían sucedido demasiadas cosas. Se desvistió y se metió bajo las suaves mantas de su cama, no se sentía del todo tranquilo, sabía que las cosas se le estaban complicando a pesar de que ahora poseía a la esperanza del mundo mágico, pero cómo podría utilizarla para su beneficio.

Cerró sus ojos, los sentía tan pesados, lentamente fue cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo, aunque no logró dormir toda la noche placenteramente.

Nuevamente estaba teniendo esa pesadilla, se encontraba en un lugar tenebroso frente a esa joven pero esta vez podía ver con claridad su rostro, sus ojos lo atravesaban con esa intensa y desafiante mirada - "Ha llegado la hora de que mueras…"

– "A pesar de tu gran poder no podrás destruirme" - empuñó su espada hacia el frágil cuerpo de la chica, sintiéndose temeroso, por alguna razón le costaba terminar con su ataque, no podía enterrar su espada.

- "Es hora de cumplir tu destino Tom Marvolo Ryddle" – pronunció la joven con un timbre firme, una gran luz apareció, podía sentir como su cuerpo se quemaba y flaqueaba ante ella.

- Este es tu fin, aléjate de ella – manifestó un voz detrás de él, trató de girarse, pero lo único que alcanzó a ver fue una figura que le apuntaba.

Despertó con un grito de frustración bañado en un frío sudor y llenó de confusión.

- ¿Qué demonios…? - bramó pasando una mano por su rostro, atemorizado por lo que ese sueño representaba. Se incorporó, tomó su varita, aventando las mantas, solamente llevaba su ropa interior, con pasos apresurados salió de su habitación, sorprendiendo a los guardias que se encontraban vigilando la habitación de Ginevra, ya que aún no era de mañana, apenas lograron ver como él iba cuando la puerta se abrió después de que retirase los hechizos, ingresó de golpe, observando la menuda figura de la chica, descansando en la cama, aún en la posición que él la había dejado.

Llegó hasta ella y sin dudarlo le apuntó – _Avada…_

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸ ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸**

**Continuará… si ustedes lo piden.**

**¿Reviews? ¿Avadas? ¿Algo?**

Hemos vuelto, esperamos que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado y para extenderles nuestro agradecimiento, en esta ocasión hemos traído a uno de los miembro de los caballeros bajo las ordenes del Rey Voldemort, el inigualable**¡Blaise Zabinni!.**

Varios aplausos se dejaron escuchar al interior del lugar, cuando el moreno hizo su aparición, sonriendo satisfactoriamente se acercó a las nenas, besando las mejillas de ambas, para después recibir la hoja donde estaban impresos los reviews, rápidamente se acercó a el micrófono – hola mis hermosas damas, como ya lo dijeron las niñas, mi nombre es Blaise Zabinni y en esta ocasión he venido a brindarles los agradecimientos por su comprensión y sus comentarios.

Empezamos con **marbard,** hola nena, ¿cómo estas?, un placer darte la bienvenida a esta historia, espero que no sea la ultima vez que tenemos noticias de ti, por cierto, me comentan las chicas que en la semana pasaran por tu historia y te dejaran un review, así que tenles un poco de paciencia por favor, por ahora aquí te dejamos el nuevo capitulo de esta historia en honor a Lord Voldemort, esperamos que sea de tu agrado y nos puedas dar tu opinión al respecto, por lo pronto te mando un gran beso y un fuerte abrazo, cuídate _bella_

Hola hermosa **Nymphadora Tonks Black**, si mal no recuerdo nos hemos topado en otros de los fics de las chicas, aunque en este momento no me viene a la memoria en cual, pero aun así nena, muchas gracias por seguir este fic y no abandonar a las chicas, les importa mucho saber que es de tu agrado, aunque sabemos que son crueles como dices, pero lo hacen sin intención, es para preservar la intriga, así que en este bello día te he traído el nuevo capítulo, así que por favor diles que te pareció en un review, ya sabes que tienen cierta compulsión por ellos, espero saber pronto de ti hermosa, y que la escuela no te tenga tan ocupada, por lo pronto te mando un fuerte abrazo y un gran beso, hasta pronto nena.

Ahora es el turno de **Arundhel Snape**, hola nena, ¿cómo te va? Gracias por tus palabras de apoyo nena, y dicen las nenas que en cuanto tengan algo de tiempo libre se darán una vuelta por tus fics, esperamos que nos dejes saber que te pareció esta capitulo, ahora, me retiro nena, te mando besos y un gran abrazo, cuídate _nena_

Hola preciosa **a-grench**, ¿cómo estás? Un verdadero placer tenerte aquí, y accediendo a tu petición aquí esta un poco más de acción en este capítulo, no dejes de seguir el fic, que cada vez se pondrá más interesante, lamentamos la demora, así que con este nuevo capítulo, espero que puedas darnos tu opinión al respecto, cuídate nena, te dejó un gran beso y un fuerte abrazo, hasta pronto nena.

Hola **Lilian Ryddle** ¿qué tal estás? Gracias por tus palabras de apoyo, a las chicas les agrada saber de ti y créeme las chicas también son fanáticas de Lord Voldemort, no en vano tienen dos fics con él como protagonista ¿no crees? Yo opino que eso no es justo, ya que yo tengo solamente uno, creo que tengo que exigir uno más, pero por lo pronto te traemos el nuevo capitulo de este fic, así que se tan amable de dejarles un review, ya que a ellas les gusta tener muchos reviews, nos vemos pronto nena, te mando un gran beso y un abrazo, hasta pronto hermosa.

Tenemos aquí a la bella **Sirusiana,** y por tu nombre adivino que eres tan fanatica de Black como lo es Lady Muerte, pero espero que este fic se convierta en uno de tus favoritos y que algún día llegues a cambiarte el nombre… tal vez por el de Zabinniana… o Blaisiana… no suena mal ¿no crees? Bueno, por lo pronto tengo que dejarte aquí el nuevo capítulo y espero que sea de tu agrado, y les dejes un review para saber que opinas, ya que a ellas les agrada poder leer, bueno nena, espero tenerte por aquí de regreso, cuídate, te dejo un beso y un abrazo nena. Hasta pronto.

Hola **Rouse Malfoy**, ¿cómo estás? Gracias por tus palabras de apoyo, y las preguntas si, fueron extensas pero se resolverán pronto, y la rata pronto será eliminada jajaja, en cuanto a la profecía las cosas se irán aclarando con el tiempo, por lo pronto tenemos el nuevo capítulo, así que no dejes de opinar que te parece ¿de acuerdo? Y por cierto, lamentamos la demora, discúlpalas, es que están un poco atareadas, ahora es tiempo de retirarme, pero no me olvides, te dejo un abrazo y un beso, cuídate nena, hasta pronto. Y ellas también ¡Fieles a Lord Voldemort… hasta el final!

Hola **hope777,**¿cómo estás? Espero que te encuentres bien, lamentamos la demora, de verdad discúlpalas, es que, bueno con tantos fics y eso pues tiene poco tiempo, además esta la escuela, así que tenles un poco de conmiseración, pero por fin aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, por favor déjales un cometario para saber que te pareció, espero poder estar aquí en otra ocasión y poder hablar contigo, por ahora te mando un abrazo y un súper beso nena, cuídate, hasta pronto .

Hey mi querida **Kirtash R**, ¿cómo te va? Así que eres una de las más fieles fanáticas de Lord Voldemort ¿he? Y no has pensado en unirte a la Orden Zabinniana, serías bienvenida… bueno, concentrémonos, el Señor Tenebroso te manda un abrazo, en cuanto a tu comentario de Bellatrix he de decir que siento que tiene un amor muy enfermo por Lord Voldemort, cosa que es extraña, pero claro que tu cuentas con mi apoyo, y gracias a tus palabras el Señor Tenebroso presionó un poco a las nenas para que actualizaran esta historia y claro, extendiéndote las disculpas necesarias por la tardanza, ya que él sabe que eres una devota fan de él y no podía permitir que siguieras esperando, por eso tuvo que hacer uso de algunas maldiciones y hechizos, pero descuida, las chicas están bien, así que aquí tienes el nuevo capitulo, esperamos que no las hayas olvidado y puedas dejarles saber tu opinión, por ahora me retiro, dejándote un abrazo y un beso, con todo el respeto que merece una fan de Lord Voldemort como tú… mi estimada **Luna Ryddle** o **Dany Hogg.**

Bueno, por el momento eso es todo, pero no olviden seguir apoyando a las chicas, tambien queremos agradecer a todas aquellas personas que leen el fic y no dejan un review, es importante para las nenas saber que estan ahi, bueno, ahora me retiro, espero volver a verlas pronto, les mando abrazos y besos,**damas fieles a Lord Voldemort** y espero futuras fans de mi club, cuidense.

_**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸**__**The Darkness Princess, Lady Muerte & Blaise Zabinni**__**.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**_


	5. Un destello en la oscuridad

**Disclaimer** Desde lo más profundo del bosque prohibido, hemos surgido fraguando esta intrigante historia, desde las cenizas, hemos osado resurgir al ser más tenebroso del último siglo, porque alguien como él… **¡¡No debe morir!!**Claro que le pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

**Hi**

**¿Cómo están?**

Hemos vuelto, una gran disculpa, han pasado muchas cosas en nuestra vida, pero lo principal es que la universidad nos detiene, no los entretenemos más, aquí está el capítulo, esperamos contar con su apoyo.

¡¡¡Fieles a Lord Voldemort!!!

* * *

_**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**_

**EL REINADO DE LORD VOLDEMORT**

_**By**_

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸ ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸**

Un destello en la oscuridad…

- ¿Qué demonios…? - bramó pasando una mano por su rostro, atemorizado por lo que ese sueño representaba. Se incorporó, tomó su varita, aventando las mantas, solamente llevaba su ropa interior, con pasos apresurados salió de su habitación, sorprendiendo a los guardias que se encontraban vigilando la habitación de Ginevra, ya que aún no era de mañana, apenas lograron ver como él iba cuando la puerta se abrió después de que retirase los hechizos, ingresó de golpe, observando la menuda figura de la chica, descansando en la cama, aún en la posición que él la había dejado.

Llegó hasta ella y sin dudarlo le apuntó – _Avada…_

En ese mismo instante una luz cubrió el cuerpo de la chica, repeliendo el hechizo lanzando a la pared con una sorprendente fuerza a Voldemort.

- ¡Maldición! – gritó dejando oír su voz por todo el lugar, podía sentir el dolor adueñarse de su cuerpo, se incorporó con dificultad lanzándole una mirada llena de furia a la joven.

Dirigió su varita hacia la puerta cerrándola de golpe, no deseaba que los guardias observaran más de lo que ya lo habían hecho ya se encargaría de ellos. _"Esto no es posible, ella es inmune a mi poder"._ Su rostro se encontraba desencajado, su corazón latía vertiginosamente.

Con zancadas furiosas se acercó nuevamente – _Crucius…_

Nuevamente la luz logró alejarlo estrellándolo contra la pared, esta vez causándole mayor daño - Pero ¿qué demonios….?

Ginny se removió inquieta en la cama abriendo sus parpados a la oscuridad de la habitación, se incorporó de golpe al recordar que ese hombre estaba frente a ella, sus ojos apenas lograban acostumbrase a las penumbras cuando diviso la imagen de un hombre tirado en el suelo.

- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasó? – observó como la figura se incorporaba con ligeros quejidos, trató de buscar su varita pero recordó que Ryddle la había desarmado, con temor se levantó y corrió a la puerta.

Tom dejó salir una risotada tétrica notando como ella corría atemorizada, pero el que estaba verdaderamente asustado era él, no daba crédito a que su poder no pudiera destruir a esa chica que ahora huía como un ratón de él.

Ginny jaloneó con todas sus fuerzas la gran puerta de madera, pero no logró que se abría ni un solo milímetro, eso era malo muy malo, más cuando sentía que detrás de ella estaba esa persona.

- Es inútil… no podrás huir de mi – pronunció la aterciopelada voz que ella ya conocía ahora muy bien, su cuerpo tembló de miedo, ahora lo entendía, eso no era una pesadilla, era demasiado real. La mano de Tom se colocó a un lado de su cabeza sobre la puerta.

Ginevra lentamente se giró unas lagrimas ya corrían por su rostro pero eso no le impidió ver con la claridad de un gato en la oscuridad que se trataba de Ryddle, recorrió su mirada por él notando que solo portaba ropa interior, lo que dejaba ver su torneado torso, ella había visto a sus hermanos así pero jamás a un hombre, su corazón palpitaba a marcha forzada golpeando su pecho, alzó su vista encontrando la gélida mirada de su raptor.

- ¿Cómo puedes tu… una muchacha cualquiera ser ajena a mi poder? – levantó su mano colocándola con poca delicadeza en el cuello de Ginn.

A pesar del miedo que recorría su figura, lo enfrentó colocando ambas manos en el brazo que la sujetaba - Suélteme… - logró decir con tono más desafiante de lo que le hubiese gustado – déjeme ir…

- Irte es lo que menos harás, más ahora que se de lo que eres capaz – respondió con tono enérgico que resonó en toda la habitación.

- No sé de qué me habla, está loco… - soltó mientras lagrimas de dolor y desesperación caían en la mano de Tom.

- ¿No lo sabes? No juegues conmigo – infringió más fuerza en su agarre, podía sentir que su cuello era tan frágil que lograría romperlo en cualquier momento. Ginevra emitió un gemido de dolor, pero en ese instante una luz la rodeó repeliendo a Ryddle lejos.

- No podrás hacerme daño, tu hora pronto llegara… – pronunció una voz grácil pero tenebrosa a la vez que había salido de los labios de Ginny, la cual también se sorprendió, la reconocía era su voz, pero ella no lo había dicho.

¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? En un momento se encontraba en la feria con sus amigos y ahora estaba frente al ser más cruel y con una luz que se iba desvaneciendo, se llevó las manos a su garganta, mientras se resbalaba por la puerta quedando sentada en el suelo.

Ryddle sintió que el miedo se apoderaba de cada molécula de su cuerpo, tenía que aceptarlo, no podría deshacerse de ella… por primera vez se sentía vulnerable y con temor a ser realmente derrotado, podía seguir intentando destruirla, pero era claro que solo lograría dañarse así mismo, debía aceptar que estaba frente a una chica que no podía controlar, ni matar.

Se limpió el hilo de sangre que corría de su boca, se quedó quieto observando como la pelirroja sollozaba sin control. _"¿Por qué llora? ¿Acaso me tiene miedo? Ella que es capaz de destruirme en este momento si lo desea… no lo entiendo"_. La observó tan frágil, lentamente se incorporó apretó su mandíbula y sus puños mientras avanzaba hacia ella. _"Quizás no pueda destruirla pero me aprovechare de su miedo, al parecer aún no sabe dominar su poder"._

Ginny tenía su vista fija en el hombre que ocupaba el otro extremo de la habitación podía escuchar su respiración agitada. _"¿Qué está pasando?... ¿qué hare para salir de aquí?, ese me quiere matar y luego la luz"._ Imágenes de su sueño se dispararon en su mente, no entendía nada. Entonces recordó las palabras de la adivina:

"_Los sueños son solo él comienzo, algo oscuro y terrible se acerca a ti en forma de un hombre, solo la fuerza de tu corazón te ayudara…"_

Se abrazó a si misma, no más serena que antes _"Su predicción se cumplió… pero de que me sirve la fuerza mi corazón, no se a qué se refiere...". _Trataba de descifrar esa frase cuando se percató de que Ryddle se incorporaba y avanzaba con pasos tambaleantes hacia ella, lo miró con desconfianza, se abrazó más fuerte temiendo lo peor.

- Entiende esto niña, no podrás salir nunca de este reino… así que olvídate de cualquier idea de escaparte, nadie en este lugar te ayudaría, todos son fieles a mi, así que acostúmbrate a tu nuevo hogar – la jaló del brazo con brusquedad haciendo que se levantara de un tirón.

- Eso está por verse – replicó en un gemido, jaloneando su brazo.

- O haces lo que yo te ordeno o no solo tu sufrieras las consecuencias quizás no pueda hacerte daño a ti, pero buscare a tu familia y no quedara nada de ella – amenazó determinado, logrando que Ginny se estremeciera más al notar que ese hombre no parecía tener corazón, ni siquiera había titubeado al decirlo.

- No… - nuevas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

- Claro que si – afirmó tomándola en brazos, a pesar de los golpes que le propinaba la chica, llegó a su cama y la aventó - te quedaras aquí hasta que a mi se me de la gana y no intentes gritar nadie te escuchara – con eso se giró dejando a Ginevra perpleja.

Voldemort salió de la habitación lanzándoles una mirada envenenada a sus guardias al tiempo que volvía a hechizar la puerta, estos se quedaron quietos observando como su rey se refundía en su cuarto.

Ginny corrió a la puerta golpeándola, pero nada sucedió por más que gritaba y pegaba con sus puños, así se quedó dormida en el suelo, totalmente cansada y con las manos llenas de rasguños.

_**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**_

El sol salió lentamente pero sus rayos dorados no lograron cubrir por mucho tiempo el cielo, ya que las nubes cubrieron el lugar dejando caer una suave llovizna mientras la neblina flotaba en los caminos y praderas.

Ryddle se encontraba de peor humor que cualquier otro día, su rostro mostraba en parte ciertos rasguños consecuencia de su visita al cuarto de la pelirroja. Estaba sentado en la Sala de trono, escuchando el parloteo de sus sirvientes que le avisaban sobre todos los sucesos que acontecían en su reino.

En ese momento entró con pasos pequeños y silenciosos Sypha, alzó su vista observando a la ojiverde, le hizo una seña para que se acercara, mientras acariciaba a Naginni que descansaba en sus hombros.

- Lárguense a cumplir mis órdenes, que nadie me moleste – indicó despótico.

- Señor – realizó una suave reverencia.

- Me alegra que hayas aceptado mi invitación a mudarte, pero deseo que cumplas mi orden, ve a la habitación que custodian los guardias y haz lo que te indique… avísame cuando tengas información que consideres me sirva.

- Sí, señor… - afirmó servicial.

Con una última reverencia avanzó por los corredores llegando a la habitación que le había indicado.

- Déjenme pasar es una orden del rey – los hombres estaban al tanto de la visita de la joven, retiraron los hechizos dejándola pasar, cerrando nuevamente la puerta.

Sypha ingresó con pasos precavidos no conocía a la joven, la buscó encontrando a una pelirroja recostada en el suelo con unas vestimentas de segunda mano, se acercó hincándose a su lado, retiró los mechones que cubrían su rostro, logrando que se despertara.

La primera reacción de Ginevra fue alejarse - ¿Q-quién eres tú? – la miró con desconfianza sus ojos se encontraban hinchados y rojos por llorar.

- Tranquila… no te haré daño – pronunció sorprendida por la actitud de la joven, parecía un animal salvaje.

- Soy Sypha y estoy a tu servicio, cualquier cosa que desees te lo puedo traer ¿deseas desayunar? – preguntó incorporándose y haciendo un nuevo intento por acercársele.

- Aléjate, no deseo nada… vete – tomó el primer objeto que encontró aventándoselo – y no vuelvas…

_**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**_

Pasaron unos días en los que la reacción de Ginevra fue la misma no había accedido a decir nada, ni siquiera había probado bocado, Ryddle no había vuelto a visitarla había pasado los días recolectando información sobre el espíritu y la profecía, algo que le indicara cómo matarla, pero su búsqueda se había visto afectada debido a que tenía un gran problema, en Caernarfon se estaba desatando una batalla con los caballeros del fénix, su general Malfoy no había vuelto de su búsqueda y Lestrange apenas lograba contener a los enemigos.

En tanto Sypha tenía la orden y la misión de lograr que ella hablara o su vida corría peligro, había conseguido que le dieran una muda de ropa limpia para la chica, entró a la habitación que se hallaba entre penumbras. Ginny estaba tirada en la cama, se moría de hambre pero prefería seguir así, antes de ser la esclava de Voldemort, apenas había tomado agua, sus ojos se habían secado de tanto llorar.

- Buenos días… - saludó dejando la ropa en un ropero que se encontraba ahí, como siempre no recibió respuesta, con pasó determinado se acercó retirando las mantas del cuerpo de Ginevra, la cual las jaloneó.

- Vete – dijo con voz seca.

- Esta vez no lo hare – la jaloneó logrando que se sentara – necesitas un baño y se que te estas muriendo de hambre, pedí que te prepararan algo y no me pienso ir de aquí hasta no verte aseada y comida – advirtió firme.

Gienvra apenas logró reír – Me das asco por servirle a ese ser…

Sypha dejó salir un suspiro cansino y contrario a sus teorías de no violencia, la cacheteó - Reacciona… date cuenta que dejándote morir no vas a solucionar nada, solo le facilitas las cosas al rey – se sentó a su lado hablando bajito – escucha puedo morir por decirte esto, pero se quién eres…

La pequeña Weasley estaba impactada por el golpe que le había dado, alzó su vista y por primera vez se detuvo a verla con detenimiento, se percató de su mirada turquesa, ella había visto esos ojos antes y esa melena de cabello, notó que llevaba su boca cubierta por una tela trasparente y su atuendo era el de una adivina.

- Yo… tu eres la adivina de la feria – logró decir con voz rasposa, su boca necesitaba agua.

"Szilagy" la miró con sorpresa ella se había topado con…

- Si, tú eres - se apresuró a decir, esperanzada en encontrar ayuda – recuerdo tus palabras...

- Tranquilízate, no era yo – comentó colocando sus manos en los hombros de la chica.

- Pero… si eras, tus ojos, tu voz… tu ropa… – puntualizó con desesperación.

- No, no era yo, tu estás hablando de mi hermana – explicó con emoción – debes decirme dónde la viste y todo lo qué te dijo, escucha yo no deseo hacerte daño, yo solo estoy cumpliendo una orden… y si tu no coperas conmigo pones mi vida en peligro – agregó esperando lograr su confianza.

- ¿Qué? ¿Él… también te tiene amenazada? – preguntó temerosa.

- Si, pero no siempre me ha tratado así, hay muchas cosas que debes saber… confía en mí, yo sé quién eres – habló nuevamente en susurros, como si las paredes pudieran escucharlas.

- No entiendo de qué me hablas, ¿cómo sabes quién soy? No te he dicho mi nombre – repuso confundida.

- No es tu nombre mortal el que importa, la razón por la que estás aquí es porque tú eres el espíritu del mundo, ¿conoces la leyenda? – le preguntó volteando hacia la puerta, revisando el cuarto con desconfianza.

- Algo… pero no entiendo lo que dices, yo no soy ningún espíritu – denegó observando lo que la chica hacía - ¿qué haces?

- Solo tomare las precauciones necesarias nadie debe saber que estoy hablando contigo de esto – sacó su varita e invocó a los antiguos espíritus protegiendo la habitación. Además de lanzar hechizos silenciadores.

- Entiendo, corres peligro… - se incorporó sintiéndose muy débil, estaba a punto de caer cuando Sypha llegó a su lado sosteniéndola.

- Estas muy débil, no llegaras lejos así… - la ayudó a regresar a la cama – te preparare el baño, necesitas asearte.

- Lo siento, debo oler mal, no soy así, en mi casa mi mamá me prepa… - se detuvo al recordar lo preocupados que debían estar, los extrañaba mucho. Sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas.

- Oye no llores, todo estará bien solo confía en la fuerza de tu corazón – sugirió estrechando su mano, de verdad que sentía pena por la chica.

- Esas palabras las dijo tu hermana, necesito que me expliques su predicción parte ya se hizo realidad pero eso ultimo no lo entiendo – espetó cogiendo aire para tranquilizarse.

- Y lo hare – prometió separándose de ella momentáneamente para caminar al otro cuarto donde se encontraba una tina y unos jarrones de agua, levito el elemento vital y lo colocó en la tina, calentándolo después – espero que te guste la temperatura que escogí – le dijo cuando volvió a su lado.

- Estará bien – ayudada por Sypha llegó hasta la tina, con algo de pena se despojo de su vestimenta nunca se había bañado con alguien ahí presente – está caliente.

- ¿Deseas que este más fría? – preguntó apresurada.

- No, no… esta bien – discrepó en un cuchicheo, la observó por un momento _"¿Debo confiar en ella?... después de todo le sirve a Voldemort, quizás este equivocada y ella me engañe, pero parece de confianza…"_

- Tranquila se que debes estar cuestionándote si ha sido buena idea confiar en mi, pero por ahora soy tu mejor opción y no te preocupes no te hare daño, puedes contar conmigo… por supuesto sabes que debo decírsele al rey ciertas cosas, pero no te preocupes nada que te comprometa o comprometa a tu familia diré – manifestó acercando el jabón a la pelirroja.

Ginny abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos - ¿Puedes leer la mente? ¿Acaso utilizas oclumancia?

- Solo puedo leer ciertas mentes, pero no siempre… soy mejor leyendo las cartas y prediciendo el futuro – señaló colocando jabón en el cabello rojo de Ginevra.

- Vaya, tienes grandes talentos…

- Háblame de mi hermana, por favor – suplicó la ojiverde.

- ¿No la conoces? – preguntó sin comprender.

- No, nunca la he visto… solo sé que existe porque a veces tengo conexión con ella, es decir, veo dónde está, cosas así… nuestros padres murieron y nos separaron supongo que ella se quedó con los dueños del lugar donde la viste y a mí me vendieron con una pareja con la que hasta hace poco vivía, ellos deseaban que yo leyera las cartas para darles dinero, pero el rey me pidió que me mudara aquí y te sirviera… yo no quería pero fue una orden y debía cumplirla así que deje esa casa, solo espero que puedan mantenerse solos – explicó con desolación.

- Ya veo, no te preocupes no quiero cargar en mi conciencia la muerte de una persona, cumple con lo que ese ser… te pidió – acotó firme – pero ahora explícame eso del espíritu y la profecía…

En la profundidad de un bosque cerca de las tierras de Acanthia Way…

Nymphadora cambiaba el vendaje cuidadosamente había tenido varios accidentes confundiendo las pociones pero con el paso de los días el hombre había sanado algunas de sus heridas físicas aunque seguía teniendo temperatura y apenas en momentos de lucidez había logrado hablar con él.

Pasó lentamente su mano por la frente de Sirius despejando su rostro de sus hilos negros, repentinamente sus parpados se elevaron dejando ver sus pupilas plateadas.

- Hey… despertaste – musitó alegre Nym.

Sirius parpadeó un par de veces antes de acostumbrarse a la luz, sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar, fijó su vista en la imagen de la chica frente a él frunció sus labios tratando de mostrar una sonrisa agradecida.

- Hola, me duele mucho la cabeza – manifestó llevándose una mano a su sien.

- Mmm espera no vuelvas a dormirte buscare una poción – indicó estaba a punto de incorporarse cuando una voz detrás de ella se escuchó.

- Aquí esta – pronunció una castaña acercándose a ellos.

- Yannel que bueno que volviste con más pociones, estas ya se acabaron – respondió aliviada Tonks.

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó Sirius enfocando la vista la otra chica de cabellos castaños y profundas pupilas color tormenta, tan parecidas a las de él.

- Te lo he dicho cada vez que despiertas, es Yannel, mi amiga ella me a ayudado a cuidarte, porque yo soy un desastre – mencionó divertida – bebe esto – le acercó el frasco a los labios.

Sirius con una mueca de asco tomó la poción - ¿Cuántos días llevo aquí?

- Pues una semana – explicó calmadamente Nym.

- ¿Una semana? Esto no es posible… debo regresar al cuartel, debo avisar que estoy aquí – trató de incorporarse pero la mano de la ninfa lo detuvo.

- Espera aún no estas bien – afirmó con preocupación.

- Pero necesito tener noticias sobre la guerra, mis hombres… – explicó con frustración, sintiendo una punzada en su torso.

- Pues te puedo decir que se está llevando a cabo una batalla en Caernarfon, hay hombres de los dos bandos – informó Yannel con preocupación.

- Necesito enviar un mensaje al general a cargo, él debe saber que estoy vivo – articuló determinado.

- Esta bien pero la escribiré yo… - aseveró Tonks, buscando pergamino y tinta.

En las afueras de Ottery St. Catchpole…

Una familia se encontrada hundida en la preocupación, a pesar de que habían buscado por los alrededores no había rastro de ella ni de su raptor. El hecho de que hubiese aparecido la marca oscura en la feria los hacia temer lo peor.

- Mi niña… - lloriqueaba la mujer, siendo consolada por su esposo.

- Intentare hablar con el rey – masculló Percival con impotencia abandonando su hogar.

- Yo seguiré buscándola por tierra, seguro Charlie seguirá haciéndolo por el cielo con sus dragones – manifestó Bill, abandonando el lugar.

A lo lejos se encontraba Ron quien miraba todo con impotencia, no podía creer todo lo que había sucedido.

- También deberíamos estar buscándola, no se por qué no nos dejan ir más allá de Lincolnshire – bramó Ronald, claramente molesto aunque todos comprendían que era su forma de manifestar su preocupación.

- Ron, es solo por seguridad… hay hombres buscándola más allá de Lincolnshire, pero tu no conoces esos caminos, puede haber peligros – refutó Hermione con lógica.

- Usaría un mapa, estamos capacitados para sobrellevar esos "peligros" – interpeló el pelirrojo.

- Es mejor que se tranquilicen – pidió Harry, interponiéndose entre los dos.

- Harry tiene razón, debemos pensar como poder ayudar – musitó la castaña, apenada concentrándose en lo qué podían hacer.

- Pero para nada me gusta el hecho de que haya habido una chica muerta en la feria, ¿creen qué ella… qué Ginny este… m-muerta? – preguntó titubeante Ron, palideciendo ligeramente al contemplar aquella posibilidad.

- Ni siquiera lo digas – regañó Harry, dándole un golpe en su hombro.

Hermione se quedó callada, pensando en alguna solución, pero a su mente no dejaba de llegar la posibilidad de que fuera aquel temible ser, él que raptara a su amiga.

- Chicos… creo que debo decirles algo – comenzó logrando captar la atención de los dos, que la miraban con interrogación, más después de escuchar su tono serio – Ginny me había comentado que tenía ciertos sueños con un chico…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué chico? ¿Quién se atrevió a acercársele? – bramó su hermano, sacudiendo a Hermione.

- Si, ¿quién fue? - reclamó Harry.

- Basta, suéltame… - masculló soltándose del agarre del pelirrojo – ¿quieren quedarse callados hasta que termine…? - los fulminó con su mirada, quizás decirles eso no había sido la mejor idea.

- Si, si… pero habla ya – exigió Ron, reprimiendo sus impulsos.

- Eh… pues como les decía… había tenido SUEÑOS – recalcó para que ellos comprendieran y no malinterpretaran sus palabras, aunque eso era poco probable ya que aún sus expresiones seguían siendo de furia – con un chico que no era de este reino que nunca había visto en su vida – se apresuró a aclarar antes de que ellos explotaran, pero ahora sus gestos eran de total desconcierto.

- ¿Qué? ¿Eso que significa? – preguntó Harry sin comprender.

- Si, ¿en qué nos ayuda eso? De seguro solo estaba bromeando…o seguía creyendo en los cuentos de amor que mi mamá solía contarle…

- No Ron, escuchen… lo mismo creía pero después me di cuenta de que hablaba enserio y cuando pasó lo de la feria le creí más… él chico que mencionaba era el mismísimo Tom Ryddle – soltó dejándolos estupefactos – bueno digan algo…

En Hangleton...

Ginny había escuchado atenta la explicación que Sypha le daba, después de un merecido baño con su ayuda había llegado hasta su cama y ahora se encargaba de ayudarla a vestirse.

- Pero aún no entiendo ¿qué tiene que ver eso conmigo? – indagó confundida.

- Ya te lo dije, eres tu… digamos que ese poder se encuentra dentro de ti – repitió mientras le apretaba las cintas del corsé.

- Auch, vaya… entonces ¿y-yo… tengo el poder para destruir al rey Ryddle? – inquirió con asombro, cayendo en cuenta de lo que eso significaba, ahora entendía porque los hechizos que él le había lanzado no le habían hecho daño y aquella luz que lo había repelido, todo comenzaba a tener sentido incluso sus sueños.

- P-pues si, pero… no se si sea así de fácil – aseveró con temor, no estaba bien que estuviera diciéndole todo eso, si el rey se enterara no tardaría ni un minuto en deshacerse de ella.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Ginny se giró para mirarla – tienes miedo, no te preocupes no le diré nada a ese ser… además aunque yo sepa esto, no se cómo funcionan los poderes, hasta ahora todo ha sido sin que yo lo manipule.

- Pero podrías practicar, yo podría traerte algunos libros que hablan sobre esto…

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó entusiasmada, quizás si lograba controlar una mínima parte de ellos podría escapar, no se veía destruyendo a Ryddle, ni siquiera podía concebir matar a alguien.

- Si, trataré… pero tendrías que mantenerlos escondidos, por el bien de ambas – pidió suplicante.

- Si – en ese momento su estómago gruñó, apenada se llevó una mano al estomago.

- Iré a ver qué pasa con tu comida - explicó incorporándose y tomando un cepillo que se encontraba en un mueble – mientras podrías intentar desenredarte tu cabello.

- Si, eso hare, espero que pueda, no me gustaría cortármelo – musitó con preocupación al ver el desastre que era.

Sypha salió de la habitación, mientras Ginny veía con ansiedad la salida, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que dos hombres se encontraban custodiando. Al quedarse sola avanzó hacia la ventana con cierta dificultad el vestido y los zapatos que portaba eran más pesados que los que ella estaba acostumbrada, pero todo se debía a que era de telas finas que su familia jamás habría podido costear.

Llegó a la ventana y movió ligeramente la cortina, asomando su cabeza al panorama, sorprendiéndose de encontrar una aldea como cualquiera, con personas realizando las actividades comunes, el sol apenas y tocaba el lugar, podía ver a lo lejos la muralla del castillo y varios guardias custodiando.

Estaba demasiado alto para intentar escapar por ahí y aunque lo lograra tendría que esquivar a todos esos guardias, continuó con la tarea de cepillarse su cabello, entreteniéndose con lo que pasaba, aunque su mente no dejaba de buscar alternativas para huir.

"_Quizás si se lo pido a Sypha ella me ayude a huir… pero eso le traería problemas, pero aún así debo irme… no quiero seguir en este lugar"._ Una gota salina se deslizó por su rostro, pero justo en ese momento observó que abrían las grandes puertas del castillo para alguien y lo vio, era su captor montado en un gran corcel negro, cabalgando hacia la construcción.

Ginevra dejó de cepillar su cabello, sentía como el aire le faltaba más cuando él se detuvo y dirigió su profundas pupilas grises hacia ella, un escalofrió la recorrió, habían pasado días desde la última vez que lo había visto y ahora podía ver con la claridad que le permitía la luz del día y la distancia, sus facciones, esa piel tan porcelánica sin rastro de color en sus mejillas.

Tom bajó de su caballo aún sin despegar su vista de ella, en los días que habían pasado había escuchado toda clase de rumores alrededor de la chica que se encontraba "hospeda" en su castillo, la mayoría de ellos solo lo hacían reír.

"_Vaya… al parecer el ratón decidió salir de su escondite"_. Curvó sus labios en un media sonrisa maligna, mientras se adentraba en su castillo, encontrándose en el camino con Sypha que llevaba una bandeja de comida.

- ¿A dónde llevas eso? – indagó su voz fúnebre.

- Ahh… yo… es para la chica que trajo – respondió esperando que esto no le molestara.

- Lleva eso y vuelve quiero hablar conmigo – ordenó siguiendo su caminó hacia el salón del trono.

- Si, claro – casi corrió para llegar a la habitación de Ginevra, entrando con premura – aquí esta, espero que te guste… me tengo que ir pero tratare de volver después – avisó dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- ¿Iras con él? – indagó con temor.

- Si, tranquila no le diré nada que te perjudique, pero toma en cuenta que él puede ya saberlo, tiene demasiado poder – respondió tratando de sonreírle para calmarla, pero no era sencillo.

Ginevra se quedó sola con el alma en un hilo, preocupada por ella, por su familia y por lo que le pudiera pasar a Sypha.

En el salón del trono…

La adivina entraba siendo observada por todos los presentes mientras caminaba la calzada hacia Voldemort.

- Salgan todos – demandó Ryddle, de inmediato sus sirvientes abandonaron el lugar.

- Señor ¿en qué puedo servirle? – preguntó la mística, realizando una reverencia.

- Mmmm – murmuró concentrado sus pupilas en ella – quiero que me digas lo que has averiguado sobre esa – exigió levantándose de su asiento y avanzando hacia la mística.

- Aún no se muchas cosas, hasta hoy decidió confiar en mi… así como arreglarse y comer – explicó modulando sus emociones, no podía permitirse titubear en sus respuesta o él se daría cuenta.

- ¿Cuál es su nombre?

- Es… Ginevra no se su apellido no ha querido decírmelo, cree que su familia esta en peligro.

- Es demasiado tonta, mande hace unos días a alguien que averiguara lo que se decía de su desaparición y como era de esperarse, volvieron con información muy útil, si, se llama Ginevra Weasley, tiene varios hermanos… su familia es… pobre, no hay nada especial en su vida a excepción de que sobrevivió hace años a un incendió que hubo en la choza en la que vivían… por la época en la que mandé matar a todos los niños – manifestó con frialdad - ¿acaso no te ha dicho esto?

- No, realmente habla muy poco – exclamó sintiendo un escalofrió recorrerla.

- Espero que no me estés mintiendo – le advirtió susurrando cerca de su oído.

- No, claro que no, señor…

- Está bien ¿ha dicho algo sobre sus poderes?

- No, ella ni quiera entiende lo del alma del mundo… - confesó en parte no estaba mintiendo eso era la verdad.

- Ya veo… puedes irte, más tarde iré a visitarla – profirió esbozando una sonrisa fúnebre – ahora vete…

Sypha le brindó una reverencia y salió de ahí rápidamente.

En Caernarfon…

La batalla continuaba sin tregua, hechizos por doquier causando estragos a quien alcanzaba, así como fuertes luchas con espadas, solo faltaban los trolls y los centauros para que esta fuera una guerra verdadera.

Remus estaba cansado, su respiración se había vuelto pesada conforme avanzaba hacia su enemigo, esquivando y atacando. Tenía heridas por todo su cuerpo que si bien no eran graves como para detenerlo se habían vuelto un permanente recordatorio de lo que era la tortura del dolor.

Una sube lluvia caía sobre ellos dificultando su avance, volviendo un mar de tierra el campo de batalla, Rodolphus veía con desesperación como sus hombres apenas y podía continuar reteniendo a su enemigo, necesitaba refuerzos urgentemente. Sabía que no debía perder o Voldemort lo castigaría.

Su única esperanza era que cayera la noche, no solo porque ellos sabían moverse mejor en las sombras sino por un descanso necesario, necesitaban reagruparse, sacar a los heridos, tomar pociones rehabilitadoras y claro una nueva estrategia.

En Lincolnshire…

El trío dorado se encontraba buscando respuestas, pistas sueltas, después de la confesión de Hermione y de cierto escepticismo por parte de los chicos, la siguieron a la feria, tratarían de averiguar si de verdad era Ryddle o solo uno de sus seguidores y de ser posible una descripción física.

- Sigo diciendo que esto es una estupidez….

- Cállate Ron, por ahora solo podemos hacer esto

- Podemos iniciar por preguntarle a las personas que trabajan aquí, si observaron a alguien extraño, quizás yo les pueda describir lo poco que llegue a ver del sujeto – comentó Hermione con seriedad.

Harry estudiaba el lugar, la feria tenia demasiadas carpas y aquella noche había gente de distintos lugares, pero jamás creyó que el mismísimo Lord Voldemort apareciera, eso sonaba irreal, absurdo, además ¿qué podría buscar en una chica como Ginny?

Todo era tan confuso, su vida una vez más se estaba volviendo un caos y él solo se había vuelto un simple espectador, ¿por qué sentía que tenía las manos atadas y que siempre todos deseaban protegerlo? ¿Acaso sabían algo qué él no?

Aún a lo lejos escuchaba la voz de su amiga pero realmente sin darle la importancia que Hermione esperaría de él. Inesperadamente observó en una carpa a su izquierda a aquella mística que le había leído las cartas a Ginevra y que sin muchas explicaciones lo había curado.

En un impulso avanzó hacia ella dejando a sus dos amigos seguir intercambiar opiniones, la adivina se encontraba barriendo, pero aún así se había percatado de la presencia del chico.

- Sabía que volverías – murmuró alzando su rostro encontrándose con las sorprendidas pupilas de Harry.

- ¿Qué?

- Si, tuve una visión de que vendrías – argumentó brindándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Potter la observó con extrañeza, nuevamente llevaba la mitad de su rostro cubierto por una tela semitransparente, que le daba un aire de misterio. Enarcó su ceja y carraspeó, repentinamente sentía su garganta seca.

- ¿Una visión?

- No me digas que eres escéptico, ¿si quieres puedo leer tu mano? – se ofreció alcanzando su mano.

- Preferiría que no – expuso retirando en un rápido movimiento su mano.

- Está bien, aún así debo decirte algo – añadió con desencanto, cambiando radicalmente su expresión a una sombría. Harry frunció su ceño sin comprender – se que su amiga aún no ha aparecido y sé lo que ustedes buscan aquí…

Harry entreabrió sus labios con intensión de interrumpirla, pero ella se adelantó hablando con mayor rapidez.

- … y se quién la tiene también…

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo…? – se acercó a ella, zarandeándola ligeramente en un acto desesperado – habla…

- En ella esta la luz que se encargara de terminar con la oscuridad que ha cubierto nuestro mundo – añadió adusta, sin siquiera hacer el intento por zafarse de aquel agarre, su mirada turquesa siguió alentándolo a verla realidad en sus palabras.

-¿Qué?... tu… solo quieres vernos la cara – la soltó perturbado por aquella afirmación.

- Claro que no, todos saben lo que dice aquella leyenda antigua… el espíritu del mundo vendrá para salvar al mundo mágico de la oscuridad, pues ella es la elegida y lo peor es que Lord Voldemort la tiene en su poder, en aquel reino donde solo la esperanza la ayudara a sobrevivir.

Harry contrajo su expresión endureciendo su gesto, a pesar de que sus labios se abrieron ningún sonido salió de ellos, no había en su mente una frase que pudiera explicar la confusión que sentía ¿acaso era posible?

- ¿Es verdad? ¿Cómo lo sabes? - indagó con fiereza Hermione, quien había llegado junto con Ron momentos atrás al ver como su amigo jalaba a la mística.

La adivina separó su mirada del perturbado Harry posándolas en la chica a la cual no le había terminado de leer las cartas debido al incidente – Lo vi cuando realice la lectura de las cartas aquella noche, por más que cambiaba el método, el resultado seguía siendo el mismo, ella era el objetivo de la oscuridad… además lo he visto en mis visiones, no hay equivocación ella fue secuestrada por Lord Voldemort.

Con la sola mención del nombre de aquel ser la piel de Hermione se enchinó, Ronald simplemente se quedó de una sola pieza, el color de su rostro desapareció ¿podía ser eso posible?

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸ ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸**

**Continuará… si ustedes lo piden.**

**¿Reviews? ¿Avadas? ¿Algo?**

Hola nuevamente, hemos vuelto después de una larga espera que lamentamos demasiado, pero ahora gracias a Merlín y a los fundadores hemos logrado armar este capítulo que esperamos haya sido de su agrado, ahora para brindarles nuestro agradecimiento, nos vemos horados con la presencia de uno de los más leales caballeros al Rey Voldemort, siempre fiel** ¡Evan Rosier!.**

Los aplausos se escucharon sonoramente, el distinguido caballero avanzó con elegancia hacia las damas que escriben el fic, besando sus manos galantemente, para después tomar las hojas que ellas le extendieron y avanzar hacía el micrófono.

– Buen día damas, ya lo dijeron mis Nenas, mi nombre es Evan Rosier, y me honra estar bajo las ordenes del gran Rey Voldemort, en esta ocasión he venido a brindarles a todas ustedes, los agradecimientos por haber brindado un comentario a las damas. De antemano extiendo una disculpa en nombre de ellas por la eterna tardanza, pero al mismo tiempo pido comprensión, demasiados fics las atarean y está de más decir que su vida es reamente difícil con la Universidad entre otras cosas, bueno ahora iniciemos.

Hola hermosa **Kirtash R**, ¿cómo estás? Las chicas me dicen que eres una de las damas más fieles a Lord Voldemort y eso me complace en demasía, ya que podemos contarte entre nuestras filas, y claro como ya habrás notado en el capitulo, el gran Lord Voldemort no ha podido deshacerse de la pelirroja, pero no dudes que las cosas se tornaran más interesantes a medida que esta historia avance, el Señor Tenebroso manda decirte que en el futuro ya sabe cómo mantenerlas en orden para que escriban mas constantemente, pero que por desgracia con este capítulo estuvo un poco ocupado con la conquista de otros reinos y eso dificultó un poco su tarea de supervisor de la actualización, pero que ahora ha vuelto y que no te preocupes, y que por supuesto te manda un gran abrazo y una felicitación por entrar a Medicina, ya que hace falta una gran Sanadora entre las fuerzas de la oscuridad, en cuanto a Bellatrix, pues no es de vital importancia para nadie ¿no crees? Bueno, le reconozco su lealtad, pero no me representa una gran participación, pero en fin, ya veremos cómo transcurre esto, por ahora te dejo calurosos abrazos de felicitación de parte de las Nenas y por supuesto de los Caballeros de Walpurgis, esperamos que este capítulo te complazca y puedas brindarles tu siempre bien recibido review, te mando un beso, hasta pronto pequeña Voldermina, cuídate.

En seguida tenemos a la siempre fiel **hope777, **cuyo review siempre es bien recibido, ¿cómo estás? Agradecemos tu comentario de apoyo y por supuesto las chicas brindan sus eternas disculpas por la tardanza en la actualización, esperando que las comprendas un poco con esta vida complicada que mantienen, esperando que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, sabemos que la tardanza es imperdonable, pero si les pudieras brindar un review, las harías muy felices, por mi parte te dejo un gran abrazo y un beso, nos veremos pronto pequeña, no nos abandones, cuídate.

Ahora es el turno de **Arundhel Snape**, damita ¿cómo te va? Un verdadero placer poder saludarte, espero que con este capítulo hayas quedado mas prendada de la historia y que por ello disculpes la tardanza de las chicas que no cesan de disculparse, como ya leíste, matar a la chica no es tan fácil para el Señor Tenebroso, lo que le representa ciertos dolores de cabeza, pero ten paciencia y la historia se pondrá cada vez más interesante, las Nenas, agradecen tus palabras de apoyo, esperamos que nos puedas dejar un comentario para saber que te pareció el capitulo, por el momento me retiro pequeña, pero no sin dejarte un gran abrazo y un lindo beso, cuídate pequeña.

Ahora viene una dama especial, una de las seguidoras de las Nenasfashion en casi todos sus fics, la hermosa **Nymphadora Tonks Black**, hola nena ¿cómo te va? Un placer saber de ti en cada capítulo y en cada fic de las chicas, ya sé que dirás algo de la tardanza y estoy contigo no tienen escusa, pero ya ves que su vida es algo ajetreada, muchos de sus fics están algo rezagados, pero gracias a la intervención de Lord Voldemort están de regreso y con un capitulo que espero te haya complacido, y que les puedas otorgar la gracia de tu comentario, eso las haría muy felices, y oyendo tus petición, la pelirroja sigue con vida, así que no abandones la historia, que las situaciones se tornan interesantes, por mi parte, tengo que retirarme, pero te mando un gran abrazo y un beso, hasta pronto nena, por cierto, es bueno que no entres a ser fans de rangos menores, Zabinni aun es un párvulo que no merece tu apoyo.

Hola **Rouse Malfoy**, ¿cómo estás hermosa? gracias por tu review y las palabras de apoyo que les brindas a las nenas, las cuales piden disculpas por la tardanza en la actualización, de eso culpa a Lady, que no terminaba de agradecer, esperamos que este capítulo sea de tu agrado y que no dejes de dar tu siempre bienvenida opinión, recalcando que como querías, la chica sigue con vida, aunque no se por cuanto tiempo, pero eso dependerá de la decisión del Señor tenebroso, por mi parte me retiro, te mando un gran abrazo y un beso, nos veremos pronto nena, cuídate. ¡Siempre fieles a Lord Voldemort… hasta el final!

Enseguida tenemos a **marbard,** hola nena, ¿cómo estás?, espero que te encuentres bien, y que por supuesto este capítulo te haya agradado, por cierto, me comenta Zabinni, que con respecto a tu pregunta, cuando menciona a las "chicas", se refiere a las Nenasfashion, quienes por cierto ya se dieron una vuelta por tu fic, según me dicen, por lo pronto esperamos que nos puedas brindar tu comentario, de mi parte es todo, te mando un gran abrazo y un beso, cuídate nena.

Bueno, hemos terminado por ahora, pero no olviden seguir apoyando a las Nenas, esperamos volver a contar con los comentarios de **a-grench**, **Lilian Ryddle,** así como de **Sirusiana,** también queremos agradecer a todas aquellas personas que leen el fic y no dejan un review, espero que se decidan a hacerlo, es importante para las nenas saber que están ahí, bueno, me retiro, espero poder estar nuevamente por aquí pronto, les mando abrazos y besos, **damas fieles a Lord Voldemort**.

_**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ The Darkness Princess, Lady Muerte & Evan Rosier .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**_


	6. Deseos oscuros

**Disclaimer** Desde lo más profundo del bosque prohibido, hemos surgido fraguando esta intrigante historia, desde las cenizas, hemos osado resurgir al ser más tenebroso del último siglo, porque alguien como él… **¡No debe morir!**Claro que le pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

_**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**_

**EL REINADO DE LORD VOLDEMORT**

_**By**_

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Para ustedes que están en el cielo.**

**Siempre vivirán en nuestros corazones.**

**D.B.M**

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸ ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸**

En Hangleton...

Ginny se encontraba parada junto a la ventana, observando el manto estelar, bajo su mirada hacia la aldea que se vislumbraba, algunas nubes de humo salían de las chozas, podía distinguir algunas personas aun paseándose con libertad, realizando sus actividades. Sentía tanta envidia, ella ni siquiera podía salir de ese cuarto, extrañaba tanto a su familia, las praderas… la libertad; se estaba muriendo lentamente encerrada en los muros de ese maldito castillo.

Entrecerró sus ojos, reprimiendo nuevamente las ganas de llorar, debía ser fuerte… de alguna forma ahora tenía una aliada en Sypha y estaba segura que más allá de ese reino había personas buscándola.

Suspiró cansinamente, pronto llegaría Sypha con su cena y la ayudaría a quitarse todas esas prendas, aún no lograba acostumbrarse a ellas. Además de que sentía una gran opresión en el pecho a causa de ese corsé tan ajustado.

Se llevó una mano a sus cosquillas, de seguro estarían resentidas cuando se quitara eso, sonrió con amargura, era tonto que estuviera pensando en esa nimiedad cuando su vida se había vuelto una terrible tormenta.

Lo único bueno de que la noche hubiese caído era que ese nefasto hombre posiblemente ya no la visitara, Sypha le había hecho saber que él quería verla, pero ella en el fondo guardaba la esperanza de que eso no ocurriera, no quería verlo… lo odiaba.

Caminó hacia la chimenea, observando el fuego crispar, de repente escuchó un crujido proveniente de la puerta, de inmediato sus pupilas se concentraron en la entrada, esperaba encontrarse con la imagen de la adivina, pero estaba muy equivocada, la imponente figura de Ryddle se hizo presente con toda su gallardía.

Un temblor estremeció su cuerpo y su piel se erizó, el miedo comenzaba a apoderarse de cada centímetro de su cuerpo. _"No debo temerle… él no puede hacerme daño". _Se mantuvo en la misma posición enfrentando aquellas pupilas llenas de oscuridad.

- Vaya… vaya – pronunció recorriendo con descaro el cuerpo de la pelirroja - ¿quién diría que quitándote esos harapos y las capas de mugre, podrías lucir así? – concluyó cerca de ella, estaba a un solo pasó de que sus cuerpos se tocaran, dirigió su mirada al escote, sin duda el corsé le había beneficiado logrando que su busto se realzara y eso no pasó desapercibido para Tom, quien sin duda sabía disfrutar de la belleza de una mujer, notó como su piel estaba salpicada de pecas, siguió su recorrido hasta llegar a la pequeña boca rosada, sin duda sus labios eran hermosos, carnosos… pero no se detuvo hasta que llegó a sus ojos que lo miraban con recelo.

Ginny no se dejó amedrentar por su cercanía y mucho menos influenciar por sus palabras.

- ¿No piensas hablar? ¿Acaso te comieron la lengua los ratones? ¿O es que no deseas hablar conmigo? – preguntó manteniendo aquella sonrisa torcida, cerró el espacio que había entre ellos rodeándola, ahora se encontraba a su espalda, acercó su rostro a la piel descubierta de su cuello, percibiendo el suave aroma, con un brazo la tomó de la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo, mientras su nariz acariciaba su cuello.

Ginevra no pudo evitar que de sus labios escapara un suspiro ahogado - ¡Suéltame! - trató de alejase de él, jamás pensó que él se atreviera a tocarla de esa manera, pero claro era un ser vil, quién sabe de cuantas inocentes jóvenes se había aprovechado.

Se removió incomoda tratando de zafarse de su agarre, trato con sus manos de separar aquel brazo de su cintura, pero todo era en vano.

Tom dejó salir una risotada divertido – vaya, has recuperado tu voz… interesante – la arrastró hasta la pared, girándola y pegándola con poca delicadeza, tomó sus manos y las reunió arriba de su cabeza.

Ryddle disfrutaba de tenerla así, era una vista bastante estimulante, quién diría que esa chica enclenque, sin gracia a primera vista… podía lucir así, quizás debía haberle puesto más atención la primera vez, aún con el estorbo de su vestimenta podía sentir el cuerpo de la joven.

- ¿Sabes? Sé que no puedo matarte, ni hacerte daño… pero al parecer si puedo hacer esto – acercó su boca al lóbulo de la oreja Ginny, calentándolo con su aliento para después morderlo, arrancándole un jadeo.

Ginevra abrió ampliamente sus ojos al escuchar lo que él había dicho, ahora si el miedo se había adueñado de ella, contuvo la respiración al sentirlo tan cerca, incluso su cuerpo tembló con horror, ella jamás había tenido ese tipo de acercamientos, cuando sintió la caricia de Ryddle no pudo evitar gemir.

Se removió nuevamente, pero debía reconocer que el no comer en tantos días la había hecho perder parte de fuerza, su corazón se encontraba latiendo tan fuerte contra su caja torácica, preso del pánico que vivía.

- O esto – susurró con su voz aterciopelada, bajo por su cuello acariciándolo con la punta de su nariz sintiendo como la piel se erizaba a su paso, llegó a donde sentía su trémulo pulso y lo besó con suavidad, para después morder la zona provocando un estremecimiento de parte de su víctima.

- ¡Aléjese de mí! ¡Suélteme! ¡Maldito! – trató de patearlo, pero Ryddle la apretó más contra la pared, dejando que sintiera el peso de su cuerpo.

- Eres demasiado salvaje, vas a tener que aprender a comportarte… si no te enseñaron modales… créeme que yo si – espetó con aquel tono seductor que rayaba en amenaza, siguió besando su cuello hasta llegar a la clavícula, donde concentró sus caricias, adoraba saber que la tenía acorralada y temerosa, pero le gustaba más escucharla gemir.

Ginny dejó salir un suspiro sofocado, sentir el cuerpo de ese chico de esa forma la había dejado pasmada, cerró sus ojos rogándole a Merlín que la ayudara, pero cuando sintió los labios de Ryddle volver apoderarse de su cuello, gimió sin poder contenerse, apretó sus labios tratando de evitar que de saliera un nuevo sonido que pugnaba por salir desde su garganta.

Era horrible pero cierto, una maldita parte de ella estaba disfrutando lo que ese ser le estaba haciendo y eso no podía perdonárselo, se removió buscando separarse, pero él no tenía ninguna intención de dejarla ir, incluso dejó que la mano que reposaba en la pequeña cintura se deslizara de forma accedente lentamente, podía sentir las costillas de la pelirroja detrás de las costuras del vestido, continuó hasta llegar a la base de su busto donde se detuvo al sentir como ella se tensaba.

Ginevra sabía que si tenía poderes ese era el mejor momento para utilizarlos, se concentró y de repente ahí dentro de su pecho podía sentir una calidez, de la nada notó como Tom se alejaba quejándose llevando sus manos a su cabeza.

- Pero qué… argghh – gruñó apretando sus dientes con fuerza, sentía un horrible dolor en su cabeza.

La pelirroja lo miró asustada logrando desconcentrarse, dándole la oportunidad a Tom de recuperarse, había terminado hincado en el suelo.

Ryddle respiró dificultosamente, abrió sus ojos buscando a la causante de tal dolor, su mirada irradiaba odio en el más puro estado, atrás se había quedado su pasión, de repente notó como de su nariz salía sangre.

Ginny se asustó todavía más, no podía creer que era capaz de causarle aquel daño a ese joven, que a pesar de conservar aquella aura de maldad, lucia tan frágil y vulnerable.

Tom intento incorporarse pero su cuerpo aún no se recuperaba de aquella oleada de dolor, se sentía tan humillado. _"Eso lo va a pagar caro, lo juro"._

Ginny despegó su cuerpo de la fría pared, avanzó como pudo aún temblorosa hacia el baño.

Tom la vio salir huyendo, trató nuevamente de levantarse e ir en su busca, pero fue en vano aún las fuerza no volvían a sus extremidades, estaba por dejar salir una amenaza cuando la observó acercarse a él, por un momento tuvo que reconocerlo sintió una punzada de miedo, creyendo que había llegado aquel momento en que su vida terminaría a manos de esa chiquilla, cerró sus ojos con impotencia y de repente todo se ennegreció.

Con lo que él no contaba era con las verdaderas intenciones de Ginevra, la cual se hincó a su lado al verlo desvanecerse y caer al suelo, alzó su mano en la cual llevaba un pañuelo húmedo, titubeó antes de tocarlo, al notar que él no respondía, se apresuró a buscar entre sus ropas su varita.

Claro que ella no contaba con que se desmayaría, su intención al acercarse a él había sido ofrecerle el pañuelo para que limpiara su sangre, porque lo había hecho si ese ser era terrible, porque ella no quería terminar siendo como él, ya bastante asustada estaba con lo que era capaz de causarle, no quería sentir aquella sensación de crueldad, ella no era así… no quería matar a nadie, ni siquiera a él.

A pesar de haber buscado por toda su ropa, no había encontrado la varita y ahora que debía hacer, lo miró asustada si no fuera porque había tocado su pecho y había sentido su corazón latir creería que si lo había matado, aunque la sangre seguía corriendo de su nariz logrando manchar sus ropas.

"_¿Qué debo hacer?... no lo puedo matar. Piensa Ginny… bueno sé que Sypha vendrá pronto… puedo esperar a que venga, quizás esa sea mi oportunidad para escapar, pero y si él le ordeno no venir… estaría aquí con él hasta que despertara"._

Regresó su mirada a él, concentrándose en su rostro… su expresiones se habían relajado, parecía como si estuviese dormido, ella no podía negar su belleza, estando así recordaba que era solo un chico apenas unos años mayor.

Observó cada detalle de su cara, su rostro de facciones aristocráticas. Era de verdad muy atractivo, tenía un cuerpo atlético, no pudo evitar recordar cuando lo había sentido pegada a ella, un sonrojo se apoderó de su cara.

"_¿Qué diablos hago pensando en eso y mirándolo así… él es un monstruo… aunque tenga la apariencia de un buen mozo, no puedo dejarme hipnotizar por su belleza…"._

Tomó de nuevo su pañuelo aún con duda y tomando valor, resignada a que de cualquier forma tendría que estar con él hasta que recobrara el sentido, pasó titubeante la tela por la frente del moreno, llegando hasta su nariz donde limpió la sangre, dejándolo ahí, con su mano libre tomó el mentón del joven. "_Su piel es tan suave y cálida"_… haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás tratando de parar su hemorragia.

"_No puedo creer que yo fui capaz de hacerle eso, por qué me siento culpable… se lo merecía, él… me… bueno… yo solo quería que se detuviera"._

De repente respingó al sentir la mano de él cerrarse en su muñeca, dejó escapar un gritillo de sorpresa, mirándolo con los ojos abiertos como platos, clavando su vista en su rostro, estaba recuperando el conocimiento.

Ryddle atrapó su muñeca, deslizo sus parpados tratando de enfocar la figura que tenía enfrente, le tomó unos segundos acostumbrarse a la media luz de la habitación, sentía una horrible punzada en su cabeza, al reconocer a la chica, se quedó estupefacto, podía sentir un extraño cosquilleo donde ella tenía su mano.

- Suéltame – soltó su mano, aventándola.

Ginny se alejó de él cuanto más pudo. Tom tomó el pañuelo aún perturbado por las acciones de la pelirroja, intento levantarse ayudándose de la base de la cama, lográndolo con dificultad, avanzó hacia el baño para lavarse su rostro debía ir por su varita, la había dejado en su cuarto previendo que algo así podía pasar y no quería que ella se adueñara de ella y así escapar.

"_No comprendo por qué no terminó conmigo, pudo hacerlo". _Salió del cuarto de baño enfrentando la mirada interrogante de Ginevra.

- Quiero que sepas que si se te ocurre volver a hacerme algo parecido, tus padres se mueren… por ahora solo me desquitare con alguno de tus hermanos – siseó tenebroso, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- ¡No! Por favor… - dijo arrebatadamente, impidiendo que saliera.

- Mmmm ahora es cuando decides comportarte, no me interesan tus suplicas - profirió fúnebre.

- No lo volveré a hacer, yo no volveré a atacarlo – agregó con los ojos acuosos, desesperada por lograr la compasión de ese ser.

Ryddle posó sus pupilas en el dulce rostro – Mmm está bien por ahora no tocare a tu familia solo no olvides tus palabras – sentenció saliendo del cuarto, topándose con sus guardias, a los cuales no les pasó desapercibido la sangre en el rostro de su amo.

Tom ingresó en su habitación, de inmediato tomó su varita que yacía sobre la cama, se realizó un sencillo hechizo.

- Si cree que cumpliré mis palabras es demasiado tonta, se ha puesto en bandeja de plata… mandare capturar a alguno de sus hermanos quizás ese que la acompañaba en la Feria, lo encerrare en el calabozo y haré que ella lo vea, quizás así aprenda a comportarse como se debe y hasta darse cuenta con quién debe estar su lealtad – enunció malicioso, dejó salir una risa.

xOxOx (T&G) xOxOx

En la habitación de Ginevra…

Sypha ingresaba con una bandeja de comida que dejó sobre la mesa, al ver a la pelirroja llorando sobre su cama, se acercó de inmediato.

- ¿Qué pasa? – cuestionó tocando su hombro.

Ginny alzo su rostro – Ese… desgraciado estuvo aquí – pronunció con voz entrecortada.

- ¿Te hizo algo? – dedujo al ver su estado.

- Él… se atrevió a tocarme – exclamó entre sollozos.

La adivina la abrazó - ¿Sólo hizo eso? – inquirió pensando lo peor.

- S-si… porque yo… lo ataque, no sé cómo lo hice… simplemente pensé en defenderme y él comenzó a quejarse y terminó desmayado, sangrando de la nariz, yo no quería hacerle daño, pero él… si él no hubiese hecho eso… tengo miedo, yo… este poder pudo destruirlo, yo no quiero matar a nadie ¿qué me está pasando?

Sypha no encontraba las palabras para tranquilizarla – Hey… está bien, es normal, aprenderás a controlarlos, nadie te está pidiendo que lo mates… la leyenda no dice realmente lo que tus poderes le harán, sabemos que lo puedes dañar pero no si lo puedes matar.

Ginny no encontraba consuelo en eso de cualquier forma era aterrador lo que podía hacerle – Yo le dije… que no volvería a atacarlo, él va a dañar a mi familia si no hago lo que él quiere.

- Shhh no pasara, hoy tratare de hacer conexión con mi hermana, no sé si pueda hacerlo, pero si lo logró le haré saber todo lo que está ocurriendo aquí, le pediré que le avise a tu familia que tenga cuidado – manifestó esperanzada.

- ¿De verdad harás eso? – preguntó incrédula.

- Si, antes no funcionaba cuando yo lo deseaba, pero ahora he desarrollado todos mis poderes, quizás si pueda hacerlo.

- Si, inténtalo… por favor – añadió suplicante tomando sus manos.

- Esta bien, ahora limpia tu rostro y cena, lo necesitas… - mencionó separándose de la pelirroja.

-oOo T&G oOo-

Horas más tarde ya recostada en su cama con las cortinas recorridas evitando que las corrientes de aire entraran, daba vueltas de un lado a otro sin conciliar el sueño, no podía olvidar su encuentro con Ryddle.

Aún recordaba los labios de ese ser quemando su piel, se llevó su mano a su cuello en el lugar que él la había besado, nunca había sentido nada parecido, porque eso no estaba bien, una chica decente jamás permitiría que le faltaran el respeto de esa forma.

Pero lo peor resultaba que entre su desesperación por quitárselo de encima, en momentos había sentido cosas… y eso no estaba bien, la asustaba.

- ¿Por qué tuvo que pasarme esto a mí? No puedo dejar que se me vuelva a tocar, pero si no hago lo que quiere, mis papás podrían pagarlo – su pecho se oprimió dolorosamente.

- Yo nunca pensé que él fuera a tocarme, pensé que me repudiaba… que lo único que haría era herirme por otros medios.

Abrazó un cojín con fuerza – Merlín, por favor ayúdame…

****** T&G ******

En Grimmauld….

Harry se encontraba sentado en la sala, acababa de llegar aquella extraña adivina, la cual se había escapado de la Feria donde trabajaba.

- ¿Y bien ahora dime todo lo qué sabes? – exigió Potter, aún no podía confiar del todo en ella, pero era su mejor opción hasta ahora.

- Ya te lo he dicho, debes ir al reino oscuro… con tus amigos, será un viaje peligroso pero tienes que hacerlo, debes rescatar a tu amiga, ayudar a tu padrino.

Harry la miró fijamente, estaba tratando de procesar toda esa información, cuando notó que la chica se tensaba y su mirada se nublaba – Oye ¿estás bien? – se acercó a ella, tocó su mano crispada y fue como si fuera transportado a otra dimensión.

Todo estaba oscuro inesperadamente una luz cegó sus ojos, parpadeó varias veces tratando de comprender lo que pasaba y acostumbrarse.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – y de repente vio a la adivina a lo lejos parada cerca de una lago, parecía ser de noche – dime ¿qué es lo que está pasando?

La chica se giró clavando su mirada turquesa en él – Silencio, observa lo que tengo que mostrarte, de repente apareció otra mujer parecida a la adivina, frunció su ceño confundido ¿acaso estaba soñando?

- Debo darles un mensaje – se aproximó a los dos y los tomó de la mano, transfiriéndoles la imagen de Ginevra desde que había llegado al castillo, su estado deplorable hasta lo último ella llorando, sus palabras resonaron en sus oídos "Yo le dije… que no volvería a atacarlo, él va a dañar a mi familia si no hago lo que él quiere".

Y entonces la conexión se rompió Harry soltó la mano de chica como si esta le hubiese quemado, mientras ella se desvanecía en el sillón.

- Pero ¿qué diablos fue eso? – barbotó aún abrumado por lo que había visto. Regresó su vista a la chica - oye… - trató de despertarla, tocó su cara quitándole el velo descubriendo su rostro – vamos despierta, tomó su varita y le lanzó un_ Ennervate_.

La adivina se removió abrió sus ojos enfocando su mirada en el caballero que tenía enfrente.

- ¿Estas bien?

Ella asintió llevando su mano a la frente, tratando de recordar lo que había pasado – Si…

- ¿Qué fue eso? Explícame… ¿fue verdad lo que vimos? – preguntó en tono demandante.

- Si, fue verdad… eso es lo que tu amiga está viviendo. Debes avisarle a su familia lo que está ocurriendo, deben estar prevenidos para que no les ocurra nada – contestó aún presa de un mareo.

- Si, lo haré… pero ¿cómo fue posible qué viéramos eso? – enarcó su ceja confundido.

- Digamos que hice conexión con mi hermana gemela, ella vive en el reinado oscuro… fuimos separadas hace mucho tiempo, pero gracias a nuestros poderes de repente pasa esto y sabemos lo que la otra ve.

- Mmm todo esto es tan extraño.

- Lo sé, pero debes confiar en mí, solo te puedo decir que no quiero lastimarlos – agregó clavando sus pupilas en él.

Harry la miró cómo cavilando la posibilidad – Está bien, pero dime tu nombre… hasta ahora no lo sé y estas en mi casa.

- Soy Salih Szilagy, ya te he dicho que mis padres murieron y me quede a vivir con las personas de la Feria, debía darles el dinero que ganara y ellos jamás me hubiesen dejado salir, mucho menos viajar contigo por eso debía escaparme.

- Es tarde debes estar cansada, por ahora te enseñare donde dormirás, mañana les diré a Ron y Hermione lo que me dijiste y planearemos lo que haremos - anunció meditabundo.

- T&G -

Al siguiente día…

En el salón del Trono.

- Señor – Draco realizó una corta reverencia, sin atreverse a mirarlo, a su lado se encontraban Blaise y Nott.

- Les tengo una misión, deben ir al otro reino en busca de alguien…todo lo que necesitan saber esta en este pergamino – se los aventó – no creo que sea gran problema para ustedes, son tres y él solo uno.

Blaise lo tomó abriéndolo parcialmente pasando con rapidez sus ojos por las letras, mostrándoselo a Nott y Draco.

- Ahora, lárguense y espero resultados pronto o yo mismo me encargare de ustedes – los despidió con un ademán.

Al salir los tres se reunieron observando el pergamino.

- ¿Por qué querrá a ese pobre diablo? – indagó Blaise enarcando sus ceja.

- No lo sé…

- Pues supongo que al encontrarlo lo sabremos, es mejor partir ya… ese reino no está cerca y el Rey es impaciente… no deseo que descargue su ira en mí, vámonos – expuso Nott, dirigiéndose a la salida del castillo.

xOxOx (T&G) xOxOx

En Caernarfon…

Remus terminaba de leer una carta que había llegado a sus manos de forma misteriosa. Respiró aliviado al saber que su gran amigo estaba vivo, quemó la carta guardando celosamente en su mente la dirección donde se encontraría con él.

La batalla seguía su curso, hasta ahora había un gran número de heridos. Por el momento los escuadrones de los caballeros de Walpurgis se habían replegado, seguro para preparar una nueva estrategia para vencerlos el día de mañana, por otra parte también tenían un número considerable de bajas.

Remus se levantó de su silla, tomó un poco de agua que alivió su reseca garganta, salió de su casa de campaña mirando a pequeños grupos de su ejército arremolinados en pequeñas fogatas improvisadas.

Algunos interrumpieron sus actividades para mirarlo, él simplemente les dio una señal tranquilizadora. Caminó sin grandes imprevistos a donde se encontraba su caballo, afortunadamente un elfo ya lo tenía listo.

Subió al animal, tomó las riendas – Volveré en unas horas, el mando queda a cargo de Moody.

Con una última mirada a su campamento partió, galopando por las praderas dirigiéndose a Acanthia Way.

En la profundidad de un bosque…

Sirius se encontraba sentado en la cama donde había pasado los últimos días en su agonía.

- Yo tenía que ir… es peligroso – refunfuñó molesto.

- Ni siquiera puede dar más de diez pasos fuera de esa cama, está demasiado débil aún ¿qué parte de eso es la que no entiende? – reprochó Yannel, acercándole un plato de comida, no era la primera vez que se lo decía y ya se estaba cansando del tono imperativo que usaba en ocasiones.

El pelinegro bufó exasperado, haciendo un lado el plato, descartándolo sin siquiera mirar su contenido.

- Si tanto desea aliviarse para marcharse, ¡debe comer! – señaló seria, regresando el plato, se armó de paciencia tomó la cuchara, sumergiéndola en el plato y la dirigió hacia la boca del hombre – ¡coma!.

El hombre miró la cuchara con seriedad, para después girar su rostro y clavar sus grisáceas pupilas en la dama, su expresión no podría ser más sería, sus labios estaban ligeramente apretados y sus cejas un poco fruncidas, lo que era señal inequívoca de que estaba agotando la paciencia de la mujer, de mala gana abrió la boca, mientras la miraba con recelo.

- Es peor que un chiquillo, es mas conozco niños con una mínima parte de su edad que se comportan mejor – espetó con una mueca, dirigió su mirada a la ventana notando la posición del sol – es mejor que se apure a comer, Nymphadora no tardara en volver con su amigo.

OoOoOoOo

Continuará…

¿Reviews? ¿Avadas? ¿Algo?

oXoXo

Sentimos la tardanza, se nos atravesaron muchas cosas que nos impidieron seguir, pero por fin hemos vuelto.

**Rouse Malfoy:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por comentar, sentimos la demora. En este capítulo sabrás lo que pasara entre Tom y Ginn. Ojala te guste. ¡Feliz año nuevo! Saludos y abrazos.

**Nymphadora Tonks Black:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por leer y comentar. No te preocupes pronto actualizaremos Seducción. Ojala te guste este capítulo. ¡Feliz año nuevo! Saludos y abrazos.

**Kristy Malfoy:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Gracias por leer y disculpa la tardanza. Esperamos que te guste el nuevo capítulo. ¡Feliz año nuevo! Saludos y abrazos.

**Hope777: **Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Sentimos haber tardado tanto, ojala nos comprendas. Esperamos que puedas leer el nuevo capítulo. ¡Feliz año nuevo! Saludos y abrazos.

**Kirtash:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por el apoyo y los comentarios. Sentimos la tardanza, ojala puedas leer este nuevo capítulo de Tom Ryddle. ¡Feliz año nuevo! Saludos y abrazos.

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen la historia, a los que nos tienen en favoritos y alertas. Esperamos que se animen a dejarnos un comentario.

¡Feliz año 2011!


End file.
